Kaiba Girl
by Reana1
Summary: I love Seto Kaiba and I hate to do this to him but ..... Kaiba gets a sex change to save his life after a devastating car crash. Chaos will ensure. Warning: MILD yaoi(nothing really scary), Tea Bashing, bad language and just plain chaos. R&R Reana
1. See You Later Big Sister!

Key:  
~ ~ means thought  
' ' means italics  
  
~*~ Hey ppl and welcome to my second fanfic! Me'n Jasper pulled an all nighter at her house a little while ago and we spent the entire night talking, reading and drawing Yu-gi-oh! Yes, we are that obsessed. But anyway somewhere in-between 2:00am and 7:00am we started talking about turning Kaiba into a girl. Don't ask how we got on to that subject, it's just to painful. OK, so it wasn't that bad. We were talking about how someone turned Yugi into a girl and how it was a OK story but turning Yugi into a girl was completely wrong and then . . . . Yes yes Seto fans I know we're worse, I love Seto too and I hate myself for this, but oh are we going to have fun! Me 'n my Yami also talked a lot about going on a camping trip in Canada with the Yu-gi-oh Boys. Jasper's got the camping trip, to read it search Shaltara. I got Kaiba Girl!!!!! Hey! %Squashes an ant who dared to touch her computer.% Sorry. I just moved and my new house is infested with sugar ants. Anyway, I'm gonna try and make this funny, tell me how I do.~*~  
  
Note: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of it's character's, I don't pretend to, but this plot is mine! So keep your dirty hands off or my Yami's gonna rip out your throat!  
  
ATTENTION ALL FEMALE READERS: I AM SO SORRY!!! You know all those tired old clichés that you see on TV or in movies that portray all girls as either air heads who can't think of anything but guys and their appearance or sassy bitches who are only there to make the lives of men miserable? Well, we are going to play on those a little, just to make the story funny and all. No girl in her right dignity would act the way those fake chicks on TV do, trust us, Me 'n Jasp are both females we know! But some of those things are just so frickin' funny we could resist. Our humble apologies to all.  
  
ATTENTION ALL MALE READERS!!!: There will be scenes in the later chapters(when I write them) that might be a little um, educational. Don't worry, I'll try and be nice but uh, read carefully.  
  
ATTENTION MY ONE AND ONLY YAMI!!!!: I couldn't have done this story with out you Yami Jasper, so along with my first one I dedicate this story to U! %glomps her other half% I miss you so much! Living here with no friends and no Yami sucks!  
  
Chapter 1  
See You Later Big Sister  
  
Seto Kaiba sat in the back of his pink limousine; extremely tired after the meeting he had just come from. His stupid co-workers didn't seem to have any idea that he really did not care whether he was a few thousand dollars poorer or richer; as long as it didn't affect the company in the immediate future he didn't really give a damn. He massaged his temples, trying to keep an oncoming headache at bay. He couldn't wait to get home and relax with his little brother, Mokuba. The car slowed down at an intersection and Seto watched as a vehicle came speeding towards him. He slid open the window separating him from the driver. "Why isn't that driver slowing down?" Kaiba asked irritably, his icy blue eyes in a glare that would put a hawk to shame.  
"No idea, master Kaiba." the driver answered, tugging at his collar nervously. He obviously didn't think the driver was going to stop before the car hit them; the limo was to damn long and it was only half way through the intersection.  
~Pathetic.~ Seto thought, mentally noting to get another driver before the day was done, this one was not up to his standards. He watched the car grow ever closer and yelled at his driver to get his ass moving, but the he man refused, pointing at an old lady with a shopping cart who was slowly making her way across the intersection, oblivious to the limousine she was blocking. Kaiba looked back out the window, his blue eyes widening at the all too fast car coming straight at him. "HOLY SHIT!" he yelled before his entire world went black.  
  
Seto woke to loud voices and the buzzing of machinery. People were barking orders and hovering over him. He could feel that he was being wheeled down a hallway. Someone grabbed his wrist and he thought he heard the order to check his pulse before. His eyes snapped open and attempted to tear his arm from a black haired nurse's firm grip.  
"Don' fuckin' touch me!" he tried to shout, but was surprised at the weak, pathetic voice that came out instead. The nurse looked at him with a startled look on her face, it was soon replaced with relief.  
"Mr. Kaiba, thank goodness you're awake! We must have your permission to..." he heard her say before his body was wracked with a sudden pain.  
"Arghh!" He yelled.  
"We have to do this now!" The nurse pleaded to the doctor. "If we don't he'll die!" The doctor looked warily at Seto. "Can we get him to sign a contract?" Asked a nervous voice. "He's dying! What do you think the answer is?" "But, Mina, this is Seto Kaiba! You really have to be careful with him. If you get him angry he'll hunt you down and gut you like a fish."  
~Damn straight~ Seto thought, recovering from his sudden spasm of pain. "Do whatever you need to do, just don't let me die!" Seto snapped.  
"You heard him!" Mina barked. "Gimme that mask."  
A mask was slipped over Seto's mouth and nose and he soon blacked out.  
  
Seto woke to find an unusual weight on his chest. Assuming that it was an effect of the surgery he had obviously had to have gone through for him to be this drugged he shrugged it off and sat up, opening his eyes and finding his little brother Mokuba sitting on a chair beside him. He was busy playing Duel Monsters on his Gameboy. The elder Kaiba smiled warmly at his brother, happy at the sight of him enjoying himself so much. ~Even though he should be in tears and hovering over top of me anxiously waiting for me to wake because I'm his only family and he loves me more than anything.~  
Mokuba looked up to see Seto smiling at him and his face lit up. He tossed his Gameboy on the bed and leapt up. "Big Brother, you're all right!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around Seto in joy. Kaiba hugged him back tenderly, trying not to injure himself further. He let go when he felt his brother's hesitation, and was surprised to see a blush spread across Mokuba's features. "I guess I can't call you Big Brother anymore, eh, Seto?"  
Seto opened his mouth to ask why the hell not when Mokuba latched himself around his waist once again and said, "I'm so glad you're all right Big Sister!"  
This took a few moments for Kaiba's brain to take in, and when it did he jumped out of the hospital bed, knocking Mokuba over. "WHAT!?" He caught site of himself in the little bedside mirror that was hanging over the table near his bed, his mouth dropping open in shock and his eyes widening to the size of golf balls - wait, these are Yu-gi-oh eyes we're talkin' about, they widened to the size of frickin' baseballs! "WHAT. THE. HELL. DID. THEY. DO. TO. ME!?" he screamed in outrage at his reflection before turning his eyes down his hospital gown, where an unwanted sight awaited him. Suddenly realizing what might have happened to him, he reached a hand to grab in between his legs, sitting down on the bed with a cushioned thump when he felt nothing there. "I'M A FRIGGIN' FEMALE!"  
"It was the only way to save your life!" Mokuba protested. "You told them to do anything to save your life! What would I do without you Seto?" Mokuba suddenly smiled sunnily and told Seto to stay right where he was while he went and got something.  
"If it's a camera you're next!" Seto called after him, peering down his shirt again, hoping this whole thing was just a dream that he would wake up from any second.  
A few moments later Mokuba came through the door leading Mia Valentine by the hand. "This is all some sick joke, right Mokuba?" Mia was saying. "I mean they didn't really turn Kaiba into a - OH MY GOD!"  
Seto attempted to hide under the covers of the bed, succeeding only in giving them a good view of his bare backside, which was slightly more feminine then usual. Okay, so a lot more feminine then usual. Damn those hospital gowns anyway!  
Mokuba blushed and averted his eyes. "I thought that you might have a little trouble dealing with this, so I brought Mia down here to help you through it!" Mokuba said, pulling his Big Bro... Sister out from under the covers to face Mia, who was looking with disbelief from first Mokuba and then Seto.  
"You wanted me to do what?" she yelped, looking at Kaiba with disgust.  
Mokuba turned his irresistible puppy eyes on her. "Please Mia? He needs a girl to teach him how to be a girl and you're the only one I could think of!"  
Mia put her fingers to her temples and rubbed them furiously, muttering darkly under her breath. "Fine." she sighed after a few minutes, looking pleadingly up at the roof as though it could help her. When she looked back down, however, her face had a determined frown. "But we're doing things my way, so you better listen Kaiba!"  
"I don't take orders from a girl!" he snapped.  
"*You* are a girl, learn to deal." Mia pointed out sharply.  
Seto wasn't in the mood to listen to reason; his eye began to twitch in a most un-Kaiba like way. "Piss off Mia, I don't need your help! I am going to get this undone as soon as possible!"  
"Come on Seto, the doctor's said that you had to stay a girl for a minimum of two months before they could change you back." Mokuba pleaded, using his puppy eyes against his Big Sister. "You can't leave me, Seto! I know that this is horrible but it'll only be for two months and no one has to know! Please, Seto, I don't want you to die, you can't leave me alone!" Seto felt his anger and defiance melting away and he cursed his brother's puppy dog eyes.  
"First things first, we need to drop that name." Mia said, quickly getting down to business. "No girl in her right mind would have and keep the name Seto Kaiba." She thought for a moment before snapping her fingers. "I got it! We can call you Seki Kaira!"  
Seto's eye twitched yet again and he clenched his jaws, his hands curled into fists. He gathered up what remained of his dignity, careful not to look at Mokuba. It was obvious he was trying very hard not to lash out on Mia. "Leave. Me. Alone." he managed through his teeth.  
"All right, for now," Mia agreed, turning towards the door. "But first thing tomorrow morning I'm taking you shopping for some clothes!" Mia turned and strode triumphantly out the door before Seto could argue. He glared dully at his younger brother.  
"I'll see you tomorrow then Big Sister!" Mokuba said, and then paused thoughtfully. "See you Seki!" he grinned cheerfully, trying out the new name, and then he bounced out the door. Seto twitched yet again before letting loose all the emotions inside him and screaming out to the entire hospital and most likely the entire neighborhood in his predicament. "WHY ME? WHY DID THEY MAKE ME A GIRL?"  
  
The next day Mia was waiting impatiently with Mokuba for Kaiba to show up.  
"He promised he'd come." Mokuba said. "I had to use my puppy eyes and everything to convince him. I think he was having some difficulty getting dressed.  
"Well I think - there he is!" Mia stared down the hall. "What's he doing." Seto was stumbling down the hallway, doing his best to get his hips under control. "How do you walk with these things!?" He shouted at Mia, who was doubled up with laughter. Seto glared at her furiously as Mokuba ran over and helped him walk down the hall. When they reached her Mia had composed herself, well she was still fighting of a giggle, it was frickin' funny. "Shut up and teach me how to walk!" Seto growled.  
Mia looked at him up and down, her eyes filled with mirth. Kaiba's pants and shirt were far to tight due to his new attributes and bigger butt. That and the fact that his outfit, voice and hair were painfully masculine made him a funny enough without adding that he walked like a gimped chicken. "We'll I have to see what you doing wrong first so could you just walk around a little for me?" Kaiba gave her a scathing glare before attempting to do what he was told. After Mia stopped laughing she said. "Well your trying to walk like a guy. Females swish, Kaiba." "What? Don't girls do that to be attractive?" "No." Mia told him again. "We sway our hips when we walk, some more than others, because we can't really help it. It's the only way to walk with out," Mia giggled slightly. "Looking like you!" Kaiba stared at her for a few minutes then said very slowly. "You want me to swish?" "Yes." Mia answered. "Like this, watch." Mia walked up and down the hallway, making her swish even more noticeable than usual for Kaiba's benefit. "Get it? Now you try."  
Kaiba tried to refuse. This was killing his pride! But one attempt at storming away convinced him that it was for the best and he spent a good half an hour swishing his way up and down his own hallway. At first his hips swayed outrageously and it was just as funny as his chicken walk was. After some practice he learned to control them and his swish, though still outlandish, was much better.  
"OK, now you can walk." Mia said. "Now it's time to get you out of those clothes."  
Seto stared down at himself. "What's wrong with my clothes?" He demanded.  
Mia though about that. "Well it would take to long to tell you everything so I'll just tell you the only think that'll get us moving - they scream Seto Kaiba. If this is going to be a secret you're going to need a totally new outfit. Something that you would never wear even if you were naturally a girl." Mia smiled an evilly delighted smile. "And I know just what to get."  
Kaiba had a sinking feeling that he wasn't going to like it.  
  
~And to think, at one point in life I took pleasure in being right.~ Seto thought a while later. Mia had picked out Seto's female outfit and he hated it. It had been a long, loud, and interesting argument but in the end Mia bullied Seto into wearing it.  
"Lookin' sharp!" Mia commented with a wink.  
Kaiba stared in the mirror; he was wearing an ice blue sleeveless shirt that started at the base of his neck and ended before his belly button, which now sported a silver belly button ring. His shirt opened up slightly near his neck and got gradually wider as it went down then when it reached the middle of his chest started to gradually close again. Across this gap hung three horizontal chains. Kaiba also wore a very short black leather skirt; Mia had suggested he get a leg band like her own but Kaiba had refused and she had to let the poor guy win one argument. Instead she gave him a silver chain to wear that attached to his skirt at the middle and draped loosely around his waist till it reach his back. Kaiba had several silver bracelets and he was carrying a black leather jacket. The jacket, like his shirt, was also short and ended before his belly button.  
Something Seto had had major difficulty with was his shoes. Mia had picked him out a pair of high heels and had told Seto to walk around to see if they fit. Soon after Kaiba was lying on the floor, surrounded by shoes and Mia was over top of him trying to pull a platform sandal out of his mouth. After that Kaiba threw a temper tantrum and Mia had to replace the sandal to shut him up. After a long and tedious outburst from the both of them they got back to trying on shoes. Kaiba had just decided he was overly fond of his good-tasting platform sandals when Mia commented. "Hmmm, I don't think so, Seki, with those things on you'd been around 6'8. Most guys don't like the extra tall girls."  
"Get me the highest platforms you have!" Seto had ordered a nearby sales woman. Not long after Seto was wearing leather boots that came up past his knees and made him almost a foot taller.  
"Now you would never wear that would you?" Mia said with a triumphant sneer.  
Seto was so captured by his reflection that he only shook his head and mutter, "I'm wearing it now aren't I?" Mia watched Seto for a few moments. "Well . . . "  
There was a tense pause, then Seto turned side ways and grabbed his small amount of fat and announced, "I have flab."  
Mia burst out laughing. "I'll make a girl out of you yet!" Then she noticed something that made her laugh even harder.  
"What?" Seto snapped.  
"Um, Seki when was the last time you shaved your legs?" Mia asked innocently.  
"Did what?"  
Mia shook her head. "Never mind we'll deal with that later, we've got more important things to do now."  
Kaiba sat down wearily on a nearby chair, cradling his head in his hand. "Like what."  
"Follow me." Mia ordered. Kaiba obeyed and found that he was being lead through the clothes they had just spent forever looking at and over to a the section he had dreaded. "We need to get you a bra, and some female underwear while we're here."  
Seto planted his feet firmly on the ground. His face was filled with an indescribable look of horror. "I. AM. NOT. GOING. IN. THERE!" Kaiba's outburst attracted the attention of many shoppers but Seto didn't care. He had just discovered the one thing that terrified him more than being turned into a female, bra shopping.  
"Oh quit being such a baby, Seki!" Mia snapped, trying to drag Seto in amongst the female undergarments.  
"I told you I'm not fuckin' going in there!" Mia gave his a furious look. "Oh ya, and your just going to walk around with those," Mia yelled, pointed bluntly at Seto's boobs. "And not wear a bra. I'm sorry, Kaira but for the sake of anyone who sees you I can't let you do that!" Seto looked down at his large chest. "I don't think I look that bad."  
Mia rolled her eyes and jerked him in. It was terror beyond Seto's comprehension. Everywhere he looked there was a bra in his face, and he was shopping for one of them! He would be wearing one of them! Kaiba reminded himself that he didn't want to attract any unwanted attention and would have to deal with the entire female thing, which included shopping for female undergarments. But there was so may of them, in many sizes, styles and colors. Seto turned away from a padded bra one to come face to face with the hugest frickin' bra he had every seen, and in the few seconds he had been there he had seen a lot. Mia held a black itchy looking bra out to him and asked him what he thought. It was too much for Seto. "NOOOO!" He turned and tried to run, but instead crashed into a rack and fell to the floor covered in the very horrors he had been trying to escape! "Nooo!" He groaned, pounding the ground in frustration. "I don't wanna be a female. Why me? Why me?"  
"Is she all right?" a lady from the store asked, looking down at the broken Seto Kaiba with worry.  
"Oh ya." Mia said indifferently. "She's fine, it's her first time bra shopping and she's a little touchy about it, that's all." The store woman stared down at Seto's chest in disbelief. "She's never worn a bra before?"  
Mia shook her head. "Her mother died when she was little and her father is worse about these things than she is. He was always to embarrassed to talk to her about, much less go shopping for a bra."  
"But you'd think that her friends would have done something long before now! The poor girl, gym class must have been hell!"  
Mia choked down a laugh. Quickly she held out the bra she had been examining. "Do you think this is her size?"  
The store clerk critically examined both Seto's chest and the bra. "I think you need it a size or two bigger, dear."  
"You people sicken me!" Seto exclaimed, from his place on the floor.  
The store woman opened her mouth to retort that she wasn't the twenty year old without a bra when she started and stared at Seto harder than ever. "Did that voice come out of her?" She asked incredulously.  
Seto stood up and glared scathingly at the woman he towered over. "Yes, it did you hag now get these things off me so that I can go home and sue the hospital in comfort, maybe while I'm at it I'll get you fired for staring at my boobs like that!"  
The store woman stared open mouthed at Seto for a few seconds, than turned on Mia who cringed back from the woman's rage. "Along with that bra you better get your bitch her rabies shots."  
"YOU -" Seto started, but before he could finish Mia suddenly walked over and slapped him across the face. He stared down at her, and saw that there was murder in Mia's eyes.  
"Take these and try them on." She managed through clenched teeth. "And maybe I'll reconsider what I'm planning on doing to you when we leave."  
Seto entered the change room not believing what he was about to do. Slowly he removed his shirt and took one of the bra's he was supposed to try on. The mirrors around him and their reflection disturbed him. He slipped the bra on but couldn't figure out how to get the back up. "Mia?" He asked softly.  
"Yes." She hissed.  
He could feel his cheeks turning pink and was glad of the door between them. "How the hell do you do this thing up?"  
There was a pause and when Mia spoke her voice was much less harsh. "Your wrap it around your waist with the back in the front so you can do it up, then turn it around and put it on properly. Seto did as he was told. "What now?" he asked.  
"Does it fit?"  
"How the hell am I supposed to know?"  
Mia sighed. "Put your shirt on and come out here, with the bra on."  
Kaiba did as he was told. Mia looked at him for a moment then decided, "That's good." She pushed something into Seto's hand and said. "You don't have to try this on but I just wanted to know if the color's OK."  
Seto didn't answer; he was staring down in terror at his brand new thong.  
  
Mia took Seto home with her and immediately sat him down in the bathroom. "All right Seki, I'll going to teach you how to shave."  
"Girls don't get whiskers."  
"Your legs you dumb ass."  
Seto stared at his own bare legs, then at Mia's. His were grossly hairy, the one thing still masculine about him; Mia's legs were sleek and hairless. "You're not shaving my legs."  
"No," Mia agreed. "You are."  
"Only girls shave their legs, I don't care if I look like one I'm still a guy! I don't shave my legs!"  
Mia threw down the razor she was holding. "If you're going to act like such a baby, Seto Kaiba than maybe I'll just take your advice and piss off. It might be amusing to watch you make a fool of yourself. Unless I can train you to be a female everyone's going to know who you are, Kaiba, you still look a lot like your former self. Your entire secret hangs on how feminine you can act and I'm the only one who can help you! But if this is how your going to treat me, FORGET IT!"  
The two of them held a very impressive staring contest and surprisingly enough it was Mia who won. The truth of what Mia had said got through to Seto and he picked up a razor. "How do you do this?"  
A while later, Seto was finished shaving his legs and was feeling his smooth skin. Having hairless legs felt very good, though if someone had asked him he would have denied it.  
"Now," Mia smiled. "That wasn't so bad was it?" Seto grunted. Mia frowned. "Don't do that, it's way to masculine." She put her hands to her head and massaged her temples. "We've still got so much to cover! I'm going to make some coffee; you get your new outfit on. I'm going to teach you to sit in a skirt." And with that she left the bathroom.  
~They even have a specific way of sitting?~ Kaiba thought, absently running his hand along his smooth leg. Slowly Seto dressed himself. He found putting on his clothes difficult, particularly his undergarments.  
When Seto walked out a while later he was picking at his butt with a pained look on his face. "Mia you don't actually expect me to wear one of these do you?"  
"Who's that?" asked a familiar voice. "It almost sounds like Kaiba."  
Seto turned the corner into the living room to find the last person on earth he wanted to see sitting on Mia's couch.  
Joey Wheeler's mouth hit the floor when he saw Mia's company. "Is that Kaiba?"  
"What's that mutt doing here!" The outraged Seto snapped, quickly taking his hand away from his ass.  
"Oh my God, it is Kaiba!"  
  
"Now Joey," Mia said a while later, "you have to promise to keep this a secret."  
Joey's face was bright red and he was still panting from his laugh attack. Kaiba was sitting hunched over on one of Mia's chairs, staring miserably at the floor. ~Anyone, but Wheeler!~ He though, sickly. ~It could have been anyone but him! Yugi Moto even, anyone but Wheeler. I WISH I WAS DEAD!~ Then his shaking hand touched his smooth skin. He began to run his fingers up and down his leg. ~Dead with shaved legs.~ He decided.  
"Kaiba!" Mia's started voice made Seto's head come up. "Think of what you wearing and sit with your legs crossed!"  
Kaiba stared at her in terror. "Mia you don't know what you're asking."  
"Sitting like a female is very important, Kaiba, now DO IT!"  
Cautiously Seto placed one leg over top of the other keeping them far apart.  
"Close your legs, Seto! In a skirt like that you just can't sit that way!"  
Very slowly Seto did what he was told and was amazed to find that, "Hey! It doesn't hurt!"  
Joey smirked. "And you think that's a good thing?"  
"Watch it, Wheeler." Seto growled. "If you breathe a word of this to anyone I'll crush you."  
Mia frowned disapprovingly at them both. "Be nice children. And Joey, leave Seto alone! Think of what he's going through."  
Joey rubbed his neck and hung his head. "Yeah, I'm sorry man." He said to Kaiba. "I really feel bad for ya, but it's just so frickin' funny."  
"I don't need you sympathy, Wheeler. In two months I'll be back to normal, just remember that."  
  
~*~ Hee heee! Power to you Joey! This is your opportunity to tease Kaiba for once, too bad he's such a nice guy, Joey just wouldn't do that - well, he wouldn't be as bad as most people about it. But the other boys Bakura, Malik, Marik. hmmmm, they just aren't that nice. Should I let them know? Hell Ya! Stick around ppl, we're taking Kaiba Girl to the mall! R&R!!!!~*~  
  
Reana  
  
PS For anyone who cares I'M GETTING A PHONE TOMORROW!!!!!!!!! %Does the Happy Dance% I CAN CALL, YAMI JASPER!!!!!!! %glomps her dark who is two and a half hours away, probably typing on her computer or drawing% Don't worry, Jasp! I've already started scheming ways to get you up here! Miss you lots!!  
Your loving Hikari, Reana! 


	2. The Secret's Out!

~*~ High Guys! Guess what, I wrote a poem! I call it 'I love Seto', here's how it goes:  
  
I love Seto  
That I do  
I love Seto  
It just doesn't show very much in this fanfic  
  
It even rhymes, well, kinda. I think it's good. It really brings out what I'm feeling inside. It is very deep and intellectual and passionate and the rhyme scheme is so very original! Doesn't it just make you want to read my next chapter? Anyway here's the new couple of embarrassments I'm putting Seto through. TEA LOVERS STAY AWAY!!!!! Tea bashing happens to be a new fav sport of mine - and Seto's!!!! R&R!!~*~  
  
Note: I do not own any of the Yugioh Characters, I'm just using them. This plot however is mine and Jasper's! Hands off!  
  
Note#2: I do not own Tampax either, (But being a female) I do however thank them for their product.  
  
Chapter 2  
The Secrets Out  
  
Two weeks later, Mia had decided that she and Kaiba had covered the basic's of being female. She was overly proud of how far she and Kaiba had come. Seto was extremely impressed with himself and now enjoyed strutting around his mansion wearing his new platform boots. Everyone in the household believed that he was Seki Kairi, a distant relation to Seto Kaiba who was currently on a business trip in Canada; anyone who didn't believe this was informed that they were in danger of losing their job and much, much more.  
Seto had gone through so much already, so naturally he took it as a challenge when Mia said she wanted to test him. He had scarped together all of his pride and courage and had his driver take him over to Mia's house for his test.  
On his way over Seto noticed that his new driver, a young man named Derek, was checking him out. Kaiba almost shot himself when he realised that he enjoyed having a good looking guy staring at him for a twenty minute car ride(yes, Seto still carries his gun). When they finally reached Mia's house Seto's driver ran eagerly around the car to open the door for him. Seto couldn't resist. "I'll call you when I'm done and you can come pick me up." He said in the female voice he had been perfecting. The gave his driver a sly wink then turned and swished seductively over to Mia's front door. Once he reached the top of her stairs he looked back over his shoulder at his driver who had been following his swaying hips as though in a trance. Seto gave a very feminine giggle, then opened the door and disappeared inside, closing the door behind him. He was suddenly slammed back against it as Mia glomped him fiercely.  
"Seki, that was great! I'm so proud of you and to prove it I'll even give you the option of skipping our test this afternoon!" Seto blushed furiously as he pried Mia off from him. "You saw that!!!  
"I just saw Seto Kaiba flirting with another guy." Seto turned to see Joey standing by the front window staring numbly at the floor. "I am forever scarred." Joey finished. "Oh shut up, Joey!" Mia said brightly. "Seki, you were great! You only did one thing wrong, you shouldn't have giggled, a coy smile or wink would have been better" Mia put a finger to her lip considerately. "No," She decided after a moment of thought. You already winked, you should have gone with the smile. And not a sneer either Seki, you have a bad habit of doing that I noticed." Seto wasn't listening to Mia, his face was bright red and he kept looking from the floor to Joey. "Oh stop that!" Mia ordered. "Joey isn't going to tell!"  
Joey had snapped out of his daze and was looking at the embarrassed Seto archly. "I know people who would pay big money to know this!"  
Seto's embarrassment vanished. "You tell anyone Joey and I'll snap on your leash and take you down to the vet to get neutered." He threatened. Joey gulped and shrank back. "Good dog." Seto sneered.  
"Don't call me that!"  
"Oh grow up, both of you!" Mia said rolling her eyes. "All right, Seki your test was going to be hanging at the mall for a day with me and Joey. You'll have to act completely female the entire time we're there and Joey and I will grade you at the end of the day. But if you don't want to go that's fine, we'll just hang out here or something, take a break."  
"Let's go to the mall." Kaiba decided impulsively. He was feeling very female and in control at the moment, going and swishing down the mall's hallways sounded like fun!  
Mia looked like she was going to burst with pride.  
  
A few hours later Seto and Mia walked side by side at the mall, laughing about the woman at the shoe store who had been a little shocked by the size of Seto's feet. Joey trailed along behind them carrying several bags filled with clothes and shoes, Kaiba had been feeling generous that day and both he and Mia would go home with several brand new outfits. Kaiba have even bought Joey something, a red leather dog collar which he and Mia forced Joey to wear. "We wouldn't want the pound to think your a stray and come take you away from us, now would we, Wheeler?" Seto had sneered, as Mia finished putting on Joey's new collar.  
"I think you'd better get one too, Seki. If the pound catches a snappy bitch like you their likely to put you down." growled Joey.  
Seto just lifted his chin and announced, "Ya I'm a bitch and proud of it!"  
It was now three thirty in the afternoon and Joey was complaining loudly about his empty stomach. "I'm carrying all your stuff, the least you two can do is buy me something to eat." Mia sighed. "He's right Seki, let's head for the food court. Seki and I are going to go ahead and get a table Joey, we'll buy you some fries or something." Mia lengthened her stride. "Thanks." Joey grinned.  
Seto cast a snide glance at Joey from over his shoulder. "The mutt has his own money. Why are we buying him food." Mia shook her head. "Seki, Seki, Seki. If your not nice to your boys they aren't going to stick around very long and then you'll be left carrying your own bags and fixing your own car."  
Seto shrugged. "So go find another one. There are tons of boys around here, just pick one with the right age, height and hair color."  
"I'm like Joey. He's funny, cute, caring and he isn't an egotistical jerk like most of the guys I meet." Mia looked back at Joey who was making his way slowly though the usually crowd of mall crawlers, and smiled happily. "I want to keep him around for a while, so I'll treat him nice."  
Seto pondered this as he sat down at a table and gave Mia money to get food. He had never really thought of Joey as anything but a wimp but it was true, Joey really was a OK guy. True, he was a major loser and sometimes a hot head, but he was also a great friend and a awesome big brother. ~Not as good as me, but still, he takes pretty good care of Serentity.~ Kaiba could almost begin to see why Mia was so overly fond of Joey, though it was hard to imagine why Joey liked Mia. Whenever anyone saw Joey with Mia they were either fighting or Mia was walking all over Joey, Kaiba had thought it was because Joey had no spine but now he saw that they genuinely liked each other and Joey didn't overly mind doing all those things for Mia. Mia had hinted that she took much better care of Joey than most people knew. ~I wonder exactly how much better care?~ Joey carefully set down the bags he was carrying and slumped into a chair beside, Kaiba. "Whew!" he exclaimed. "Those things get heavy after a while! So where's Mia?" "She went to get us something to eat."  
"Great, I'm starving!"  
~Your always starving, I swear you must have a huge stomach in space that your food goes too when the your normal stomach is filled!~ Kaiba thought. He considered telling Joey about his theory but decided against it. Joey had just spent four long, boring hours trailing after Mia and himself, carrying all their things, putting up with all Seto's snide comments, and then even let himself be humiliated by wearing the dog collar Seto bought him. ~I'm missing out on a chance to taunt, Joey! I'm getting to be less and less like my old self everyday. What's going to happen when I change back?~  
Kaiba's thoughts were interrupted by Joey, who was trying to fill in what he thought was an awkward silence. "I hope Mia gets us a pizza, I know she won't eat any of it but we could split a medium pizza."  
"Only if it's pepperoni." Seto replied. Joey was slightly stunned, he had obviously been expecting Kaiba to sneer and tell him off. He relaxed and gave a small laugh. "That's good for me to, I won't eat any kind of pizza but pepperoni. Mia knows that, if pizza's what we're getting that's what it'll be." Seto spotted Mia coming towards them carrying a tray of food. "Well, I don't think we got pizza."  
"Are you boys behaving all right?" She asked with a frown as she began to hand out food.  
"Not one snappy comment." Joey assured her, looking down gratefully at his two taco's, large Mexican fries, hot sauce, and extra large coke. "Thanks, Mia." He began to wolf down his food.  
"Seki, bought."  
"Thanks, Seki!" Joey commented through a mouthful of fries.  
"Joey please remember to chew." Mia complained, giving him a disgusted look. "Honestly I can't take you anywhere!" "Aw, man I spilled my hot sauce!" "I was counting on that, here's a bunch of napkins."  
Joey frowned at her. "Why do I always feel like little kid when your around?" Mia smiled. "Because I have to treat you like one, that's why. Don't you like your food, Seki?" Mia turned her attention to Seto who was looking at the Chicken Caesar salad she had bought him dubiously.  
"Mia, this wouldn't feed a rabbit."  
"It's easier for girls to get fat, Seki. Unless you want to walk around with your flab hanging over your skirt eat you'll eat light."  
No argument there, Seto began to pick at his salad. Every so often casting envious looks at Joey, who was savoring his second taco now that he had inhaled the first one. After Mia and Seto finished eating they ordered coffee and started chatting, Mia began to setting Seto up with his chauffeur. As soon as this happened Joey left to get seconds.  
"You owe me, Wheeler!" Seto called after Joey. The blonde haired boy gave a acknowledging wave, then disappeared into the crowd of hungry shoppers.  
Mia took a long sip of coffee then leaned in close. "So Seki, what exactly were you planning on doing when Derek picked you up from the mall?"  
"I don't know, Mia!" Seto groaned, regretting his actions that morning. "I was being impulsive!"  
"That's OK, I'll help you out." Mia leaned back in her chair and placed a finger to her lip in thought. "I really didn't plan on getting to this for a few weeks; you sure adjust fast! I suppose we could go back to my house and I could teach you the finer points of flirting as a girl, then you can call and have him pick you up from there." Seto stared at her incredulously. "What?" Mia asked.  
"You're trying to make me gay, aren't you?"  
Mia gave a coy smile. "Technically you won't be gay, you're a girl now, remember?"  
Seto shook his head. "No, technically I'm still a guy, but physically I'm a girl. I'm a technical kind of guy, um, person, and I really don't want to be gay!"  
"You started this, Seki, not me." Mia reminded him.  
"I started it, now help me finish it!" Seto pleaded, a very un-Kaiba like thing to do. "How do I get rid of this guy."  
Mia paused. "Well, you could always be direct and just fire him."  
Seto looked hesitant. "I want him to stop checking me out Mia, I don't want to get rid of him."  
"Hmmmm." she mused. "I got it! All yo - "  
"Seki!" it was Joey. He had a half eaten taco in one hand and a large milkshake in the other.  
"Do I have any change?" Seto asked, frowning at Joey's second meal.  
"Forget that!" Joey said. "Bakura, Yami, Yugi, Malik, all the guys, they're here!"  
"What!" Seto jumped up and began to look around wildly.  
Mia jerked him back down into his seat. "Chill, Seki. And Joey you sit down too. We were bound to run into them eventually." Mia leaned over to Seto, who had spotted the group of familiar guys and now wore a trapped expression on his face. "This is what it all comes down to, Kaiba. We are going to walk, right past those guys and you have to act as feminine as you can to convince them that your not, Seto Kaiba!" "I am not going over there." Seto hissed, grabbing his jacket and rising from his seat. "Go talk to them, keep them distracted. I'll meet you at the car." Before Mia could protest Seto rushed off towards the other side of the food court. His eyes were locked on the door that would let him out to the parking lot, the wrong side of the parking lot but Hey, it was an exit, right? He was so intent on leaving that he didn't even notice Tea and a group of her girl friends standing off to the side.  
"Kaiba!"  
~Shit!~ Seto thought as he turned to see Tea coming towards him. He made a dash for the exit but Tea caught up to him and grabbed his arm. "Don't fuckin' touch me!" Seto barked, forgetting to use his female voice. He slapped his hand over his mouth.  
"It is Kaiba! What happened to you?" Tea asked in disbelief.  
"Shut up!" Seto growled. "If you tell anyone - " "Hey girls, come here! You'll never guess who I've caught!" Tea was smiling an evilly delighted smile.  
"Tea, you wouldn't!"  
"Watch me." Tea smirked. "Guess who's back from Canada, girls!" Tea's voice was heard by all, even over all the loud buzz of conversation from the shoppers. "It's Seto Kaiba!" She looked Seto up and down slowly. "Must have been one Hell of a business trip, Kaiba."  
The surrounding people had stopped talking and started staring and whispering. Oh yes, whispering loud enough for him to here. Most of them were shocked if nothing else. "Tea shut that hole in your face or I'll - "  
"Crush me with the entire weight of Kaiba Corp.?" Tea guessed lazily. "But everyone has been wondering why you disappeared so suddenly anyway, now the whole world will know?" Tea put a finger to her lip with feigned innocence. "Or didn't you want anyone to know about your - er, business trip? Tell me Seto what's Mokuba think of all this?" There was a bright flash and Kaiba decided that there would be a newspaper or two he'd have to close by tomorrow. Tea continued. "I mean after all his famous line is: "Save me Big Brother!", what does he think about being saved by his big sister? Or is Mokuba going through some, er, changes too? The Kaiba sister's, awwww."  
That was going to far. Kaiba swung as hard has he could and punched Tea full in the face. Tea fell backward, giving the whole world a bad view of what was under the short skirt she wore. "If you ever - " Kaiba began, but his threat was interrupted by Mia who had come over with Joey, Yugi, Bakura and the rest of the gang. The group of guys that Kaiba so despised were staring at him with a mixture of shock and humor overload. Kaiba really didn't care at the moment. "What is it, Mia." Kaiba snapped in his female voice, placing on hand impatiently on his hip.  
"You punched her!"  
"Did you hear what she said about me and my brother?" Kaiba said darkly.  
"Yes, I know, she deserved it!" Mia agreed. "But you hit her with a closed fist, that's a major no-no, Seki. When you want to hit someone you slap them, open hand."  
Seto considered this for a moment, then reached on arm down and pulled Tea to her feet. Tea was bleeding from the nose and looking quite dazed. Seto looked down at his open palm for a moment, then stepped back from the wobbling Tea and slapped her full in the face. Tea crumpled like a broken umbrella, her friends ran forward to catch her. They all wore terrified looks and huddle together on the floor where Tea was lying. "Like that?" Seto question, turning back to Mia.  
Mia smiled a sneering smile. "Perfect, ready to go?"  
"Sorry, Mia I think I'll call my chauffeur and head home. Send Joey over with my new clothes later."  
"Sure thing, but about the chauffeur, do you - "  
Seto cut her off with a wave of his hand. "I can handle it, Mia. Call you later." And with that Seto turned and swished as fast as he could out the door, but not before Bakura whisled tauntingly and shouted "Lookin' hot, Kaiba!  
"Ow, sexy!" Malik agreed through his laughter.  
  
Once outside, Seto found a pay phone and called his house. He had told Mokuba to send the limo to pick him up. While he waited, Seto leaned against the wall and rubbed his temples furiously. ~Great! Those guys will never let me live this down! I might as well lock myself in my house and never come out. Someone took pictures, I'll bet it was for the newspaper. Damn!~ Seto's thought then became a jumble of some colorful words that no one should ever know, much less say out loud.  
His pink Limo pulled up I front of the mall and Derek jumped out of the drivers seat to open the door for Kaiba. "Where too?" he asked slyly. "Your house or mine?"  
What the hell? It was a wink not an invitation to bed! What the Hell was wrong with this bastard? after what happened Seto REALLY wasn't in the mood for this. "Piss off asshole." Kaiba snapped, in his males voice. The driver stumbled back in shock. "You are going to drive me back to my house so I can fire you and then go soak in the tub!" And with that Seto got in his limo and slammed the door.  
  
It was a week later and Seto was even more snappy than usually (yes, he can get worse). For some reason everyone in the world had decided to go and get all bitchy on him. Seto even snapped on Mokuba and grounded him for a week.  
"I liked you a lot better as a brother, Seto!" Mokuba shouted, before escaping to his bedroom.  
  
"Really Mia, that one hurt." Seto told her, it was late in the evening and he was drinking coffee while he talked to Mia on the phone and waited for his toenails to dry. He had just finished relaying the story above to his friend. "I think Mokuba's having trouble dealing with the whole big sister thing."  
"Well you were being just a little snippy, Seki." Mia said honestly. "If I didn't know better I'd say you had - never mind."  
Seto considered this. "I suppose I have been a bit bitchy lately but can you blame me. What with Bakura and Malik dropping over in to hit on me every few hours! And their Hikari's aren't any better you know, they tease the hell out of me. Then there's Yugi, he comes over all sympathetic and understanding. His Yami didn't come wih him though, from what I've heard he's still getting over his humor overload and everyone thought it would be best to keep us apart." Seto reached for his coffee. "You and Joey are the only ones who are being decent about this. Speaking of Joey - Ahhhhhh!" Seto had spilt coffee down the front of his shirt. He gritted his teeth against the pain.  
"Are you OK?" Mia asked in an alarmed voice.  
"Ya." Seto assured her. "I spilt my coffee. I have to change I'll be right back." Seto set the phone down on the bed and tore of his shirt. ~Oh, yuck~ he thought going over to the bathroom to wipe himself off. When he came out he slipped into a new bra and pajama shirt. ~Hmm, doesn't match.~ He thought, looking down at his sleep wear. Seto slipped out of his pants and looked around for the pair that matched his shirt. He suddenly noticed something very disturbing. "HOLY HELL!" He screamed. "MIA!" "Seto what's wrong!" Mia shouted into the phone. Seto picked up his cordless and told Mia exactly what was wrong. "It's OK, Seki." Mia assured her. "This happens to all females. It called getting your period."  
Seto was panic stricken. "What do I do? What do I do?"  
"Stay calm." Mia ordered. "I'll be right over." There was a click and Seto was left alone to deal with his problem. There was a sudden knock on the door. "Seto? Are you OK? I heard you scream." "I'm fine, Mokuba." Seto said shakily.  
"Are you sure." Mokuba asked from the other side of the bedroom door. "Do you want me to come in?"  
"NO!" Seto shouted. "Mia's coming over to help me, don't worry. Mia will fix everything." There was a hurt silence from Mokuba, then he mumbled. "Ya, you tell everything to Mia now, she'll fix everything." Seto heard Mokuba begin to walk away saying to himself in a voice that was almost inaudible, "What do you need a little brother for when you have Mia."  
Seto winced, that one hurt, it hurt deep. But he would make it up to Mokuba later he was in the middle of a crisis.  
Mia arrived a while later carrying a bag full of the mysterious objects that women keep under the bathroom sink, in other words pads and tampons. Mia gave Seto a pad to wear then sat him down on the bed and gave him a very long lecture about menstruation.  
A little while Kaiba was holding a pink pad out in front of him with a pained look of his face. "You've got to be kidding me, this would be just like wearing diapers again!"  
"Well you could use a tampon." Mia suggested.  
"What's that?"  
Mia ripped open one of the tube shaped things she had spread out on his bed. The paper slipped of to reveal a long white tube with a string coming from one end and what looked like cotton stuck in the other. Mia pulled one end of the card board tube and it got longer, she then held it up to Seto and slowly pushed. Seto's eyes went wide, he had a vague idea of how to use the object Mia had just presented him with. "No way." He said in a hoarse whisper.  
"Yes way." Mia handed Seto a folded piece of paper. "I want you to go into the bathroom and read this carefully, then try it."  
Seto unfolded the paper as Mia ushered him towards the bathroom. After one glance at the instruction he planted his feet firmly on the ground and stared in horror from Mia to the tampon he was holding. "You want me to put this where?!" Seto held the tampon with two fingers by the string, letting it dangle and keeping it as far away from himself as possible.  
"Trust me Seki, the freedom you have with these things makes them worth using! Without them you can't soak in a hot tub, or go to the pool, or move freely or anything!" Mia shoved Seto into the bathroom and shut the door. "I'll be right outside if you need anything, just don't expect me to give you a demonstration."  
Seto leaned against the bathroom door, staring numbly at his reflection. "OK," He said after a few minutes. he breathed deeply. "I can do this." Carefully he began to read the Tampax instructions:  
'Your First time?' it read.  
~Yes.~ Seto thought bitterly. ~And if it hadn't been for some asshole driver I wouldn't be doing this.~  
'Take a deep breath and relax.' It continued.  
~Well I've got the breathing part.~ Seto grumbled.  
'It's much easier to insert a tampon when you're relaxed. it takes practice - most women need a few tries before they can comfortably and easily insert a tampon. Refer to the diagrams to see how this is done.'  
Seto glanced down at the pictures on the bottom of the page, then looked away in disgust. "I can not do this!"  
"You can and you will." Mia told him from outside the door. "Just follow the instructions and you will be fine."  
~All right, Seki.~ Kaiba said to himself. ~Just do it, if every other girl can do this so can I!~ A defiant voice in his head shouted out that he was not a girl, but Seto ignored it.  
'Step 1: Wash Your Hands'  
~That makes sense.~ Seto decided, doing as he was told.  
'Step 2: Get in a Comfortable Position.'  
Seto read through the various position and decided to go with putting one foot up on the toilet. ~This is extremely queer.~ He noted.  
"Is everything OK in there?" Mia asked.  
"Fine!" Seto replied.  
'Step 3: Insert the Applicator - see diagram one'  
Seto gave a low whimper, as he looked at the picture. Then with great reluctance shoved the tube up his ass.  
'Step 4: Push the Tampon Inside - See image 2' Seto remembered Mia's demonstration. ~I can't do this!~ He panicked. ~Yes you can.~ The female side of him said. ~You've all ready gotten this far, just do it!~ Despite the fact that every male brain cell he had screamed at him to stop this insanity Seto listened to his feminine side. He was surprised to discover that it didn't hurt, well, not nearly as much as he though it would anyway!  
'Step 5: Remove the Inner and outer applicator tubes at the same time.'  
  
Seto did this and threw them away immediately. He stood there for a few minutes, then realised that it was over. "I did it." He said, his voice barely audible.  
"What did you say?" Mia asked curiously.  
"I DID IT!!!!!!!! I've now got something related to a stick shove up my ass but I still did it!" Had he not been standing there half naked Seto would have done something similar to the happy dance.  
"Good boy - girl. Now put the rest of your clothes on and come out here so I can tell about your problem with a little something called PMS."  
  
~*~MY YAMI'S COMIN' DOWN TO VISIT ME!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! It's amazing what one phone call can do. And the X came to town, you know, the one with all the rides that flip you upside down and stuff. Hmmm lets see a semi-evil, hyper-active Hikari reunited with her also evil and hyperactive Yami. WATCH OUT WORLD, REANA AND JASPER ARE GONNA RAISE A LITTLE HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So anyway what should I do in my story? I'm feeling very happy right now so I'll take any requests. %Smiles and does the happy dance% It's what ever you want, my readers! So R&R!!~*~  
Reana  
  
. 


	3. It's a Girl's Life

~*~Hi ppl. As I expected a few of you reviewers got a little peeved with me for stereotyping females and all that. I even had one of you get ticked 'cause I said girls have to watch what they eat 'cause they can get fat easier than boys. %Dancing in the flames%!!!! No seriously, sorry for upsetting you. Like I said I'm a female, so this hurts me too. But most of you still loved my story!!!!!! %happy dance happy dance!% Thought some of you were scarred for life, he he m'I bad? So anyway, I'm gonna continue writing. But to my disappointment no one said anything about my poem in the reviews! Waaa! Oh well, another thing is that I need you all to suggest things that I can put Seto through. C'mon girls, it's our chance to torture Seto, lets enjoy it! An' all you guys can help me out too. Think, if you had just been transformed into a female, what are some things you would do and\or would be afraid of doing. MUCH THANKS TO THE REVIEWER WHO TOLD ME HOW TO SPELL MAI'S NAME!! R&R!~*~  
  
Note: I do not own Yugioh or any of it's characters but the PLOT is MINE!!!!!! Hands off or I'll have my Yami hunt you down and gut you like a fish!  
  
WARNING: Marik and Bakura have way to much fun with Seto in this chapter, if your feeling delicate I suggest not reading. Oh, and if your a big fan of Mai well, Joey and Seto, Mai she finds, um - read carefully. To put this bluntly the pairings(I suppose you could call 'em that) are: Seto & Marik, and Seto & Joey.  
  
Note#2: I haven't wrote in this story for a while so guess what's happened in my life. I FOUND A STORE THAT SELLS MANGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And those are kinda hard to find out here. And I got to have Yami Jasper come visit me!!! And Yami Jasper moved. Waaaaaa!!! And now I am busy scheming a way to go see her - and I have a plan. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh ya, and I started a new school. .  
Chapter 3  
It's a Girls Life  
  
It had been a very long day. Seto was laying back in a comfortable position trying to enjoy his pedicure and relax. Somehow it just wasn't working. Kaiba Corp. was having problems and Seto had to work through his laptop computer and the phone to fix them, personal visits would screw things up even more. He was stressed, and on top of that Mokuba had been growing more and more secretive and sulky. It hurt Seto more than anything to watch him and his little brother drift apart. Between family and work problems he felt his head was going to rip in two. His cell phone rang and was placed in his hand. "Kaiba." He answered in his male voice. This woman doing his toes looked up in shock. Kaiba favored her with a particularly cold glare and she immediately lowered her eyes and continued working.  
"Hey, Seki!" said a sneering voice.  
~Oh damn, not those two.~ Kaiba had half a mind to hang up but instead just snapped, "What do you two want? I warning you I am not having a good day."  
"So we heard." Bakura drawled. "Problems with Kaiba Corp. and all. No wonder your stressed."  
Seto placed a hand on his head wearily and closed his eyes. "What do you care."  
"We care, a lot." It was Marik this time. "That's why we're taking you out tonight." "What?" Seto's eyes snapped open.  
"We're picking you up in half an hour, Kaiba." Marik told him. "Whether your ready or not."  
"I'm not going." Seto barked. Bakura's voice sounded from the phone. "Oh yes you are, Kaiba. We've been talking to Mokuba."  
  
"How dare you?" Kaiba's voice was lowered to a deadly whisper. "What did you - " "Actually, Mokuba called us." Marik said quickly. "He said that you were working overly hard and thought it would be good for you to go out with the GUYS for a while."  
Seto drew in his breath sharply. Mokuba! The little traitor! He'd find that brat and give him a stern taking to. Bakura took advantage of the silence. "We'll see you in thirty minutes, Kaiba."  
There was a click from the other end and they were gone. Seto's grip tightened on the phone till it began to crack. "Damn them!" He shouted, rising from his chair. The pedicure girl looked startled. "Get my brother up here NOW!" he shouted at the girl. She scrambled to her feet and raced out of the room.  
  
Half an hour later, Kaiba was dressed and standing in the front hall waiting for Bakura and Marik. Damn Mokuba and his puppy eyes!  
  
'Please, Seto! Just go with them!'  
  
'Mokuba, do you know what your asking me to do? I'm not going with them. Why do you think it's so important for me to hang out with them? Never mind, it doesn't matter, I'm not going and that's final.'  
  
Mokuba's large eyes began to fill with angry tears. 'I hate you, and I want my Big Brother back!' He shouted, then turned and began to run down the hallway.  
  
For a few seconds all Kaiba could do was stare. Did Mokuba just say he hated him? Kaiba snapped out of his shock and raced down the hallway. He managed to grab Mokuba's arm just before he disappeared in his room. He knelt down on to one knee, kind of a dumb thing to do in a tight mini skirt but at that moment Kaiba didn't care. 'What did you say.'  
  
Hot tears streamed down Mokuba's face. 'I want my Big Brother back!' he sobbed. 'Your not the same anymore Seto and I don't like you this way! You act just like Mai and the only person you every want to see or be with is Mai. You don't need or want a little brother anymore!'  
  
Kaiba was shocked and hurt. Was this really how his little brother felt? 'Mokuba,' Seto said, gently wiping away Mokuba's tears. 'your the most important person in the world to me.'  
  
Mokuba sniffed. 'It doesn't seem like it, all you every do is scream at me now!'  
  
'I don't mean to, Mokuba, I just -' Seto searched for the words he wanted to say. 'I don't mean to hurt you.'  
  
'In a few weeks you'll be able to turn back into my Big Brother again, but I afraid . . . ' Mokuba's drew in a shuddering breath and stopped as thought scared to voice his fears, or rather scared they might be confirmed.  
  
A few weeks, was that true? Kaiba took his brothers hands in his own and answered Mokuba's unvoiced fear. "Mokuba, in a few weeks you'll have your Big Brother back, I promise."  
  
Mokuba hesitated, then threw his arms around his brothers neck and began to cry. Seto rubbed his back and whispered to him soothingly that soon Seto Kaiba would be back, to stay.  
  
Tears still glistening in them when Mokuba looked at his brother\sister with his cutest puppy dog eyes. 'And you'll go with Bakura and Marik, right?'  
  
Seto forced a smile. 'If that's what you want, Mokuba.'  
  
Mokuba smiled and fell back into his brothers arms. 'I love you, Seto.'  
  
That was more like it! 'I love you too.'  
  
The doorbell rang and Seto grimaced. He looked around, as if trying to decide whether or not to run. Mokuba was watching from a distance. The doorbell rang again. Seto smiled at his little brother and moved towards the door. Slowly he placed his hand on the handle.  
"Bye, Seto!" Mokuba called.  
Kaiba nodded, then flung opened the door. He meant to leave quickly but Marik and Bakura charged in. "Kaiba, how are you then?" said Bakura, in a very good imitation of his Hikari. "We'd best hurry, we don't want to be late."  
"Hi, Mokuba!" Marik said.  
"Hi!" Mokuba replied sunnily.  
"Your bro - sister is in good hands, Mokuba. Don't worry about a thing." Marik grinned, steering Kaiba out the door.  
Mokuba rushed to the door. "Have fun!"  
"Don't worry, we will!" Marik and Bakura said together.  
Seto just pasted a smile on his face and nodded as he was ushered out of the house and down the walk. He was slightly relieved when he saw that they would be going in Marik's car rather than his bike, riding one of those things in a skirt couldn't be fun. Behind them Mokuba waved a final time, then shut the door.  
Bakura's feigned innocence vanished and he was smiling evily, but it was Marik who spoke first. "That's a nice shirt, Kaiba can I talk you out of it?"  
"Where are you taking me?" Seto growled not bothering to use his female voice.  
"Too the movies, Kaiba. You're going to relax and enjoy going to the outdoor theater tonight just like any normal guy - girl, I should say."  
The three of them piled into the car. Marik took the drivers seat, Kaiba the passenger seat, and Bakura spread out in the back seat.  
"I hope you know that I'm only going because Mokuba requested it." Kaiba said firmly. Marik winced mockingly. "And here I though you have gotten all prettied up for your, uh, outing with me and Bakura."  
"Not in your lifetime."  
"Come on, Kaiba." Bakura drawled from the back seat. "Loosen up a little, just for tonight."  
Seto stared determinedly in front of him. To get through this night without committing murder and ending up in jail would take every ounce of will power he had, he would have to gather it now.  
"Not to worry." said Marik. "We'll just turn on some music, that'll get you relaxing."  
Seto was suddenly pinned back against his seat by a deafening blast of musi - well, let's call it sound.  
"SHAKE THAT THING JUST DN, N , N, NA SHAKE THAT THING!!!!!"  
"YA!" Marik yelled, revving his engine. "Let's blow this place." He hit the gas and the car screeched forward, he made a tight circle, then drove out of Kaiba's driveway like a bat outta hell. Kaiba had a death grip on his seat and door. The car screeched around corners and flung him against the window. "MARIK, YOUR GONNA KILL US!!!!!!!"  
From the back seat Bakura laughed. "Just hand on, Kaiba and enjoy the ride."  
"Get off the road!" Marik hollered as he passed car that was going slightly over the speed limit.  
Seto looked around wildly. He was going to kill them both, and Mokuba, the little brat! "If I live, Mokuba will be confined in his room for a month!" he promised.  
"Ya, I know what you mean." Bakura said. "Having Hikari is just like having a little brother - a pain! The idiot was so busy with his stupid school project that he was actually late getting us supper, how hard is it to serve raw steak? Our house looks like a pig sty cause Ryou's been working so hard in school. He falls asleep in the middle of supper sometimes and when ever I yell at him to get his ass in gear he looks at me with those big brown eyes like I'm being cruel or something." Bakura took a long drink of beer that he had got out of Seto didn't know where, then looked thoughtful. "Maybe I should give him a beating when get home. What do you think, Marik?"  
Marik stopped with a loud squeal of the tires, nearly hitting vehicle in front of him, who was patiently waiting for the light to turn green. Marik turned his head to look at Bakura. "I think you should pass me one of those beers."  
Bakura handed him one, then shoved one into Kaiba's hand. "Don't tell me you've stopped drinking just because you a woman now?"  
Kaiba took long drink. Maybe if he got himself drunk he might actually enjoy himself. Seto suddenly thought of something, a drunk female him and two drunk insane, Yami's. Maybe he would stay sober. Marik drank half his bottle in one go. "Eh," He shrugged. "I don't have those problems with Malik."  
"What about you, Kaiba. D'you beat Mokuba at all."  
Marik snorted. "Course he doesn't." Then he slammed his foot down on the gas pedal. Seto was flung against the back seat. The rest of the drive continued like that. Bakura making morbid comments and Marik laughing in reply. Seto was quiet for most of the ride, using the beer as a mental painkiller.  
They paid to get in and found a good place to park. The CD player was still blasting. "You're pretty when I drunk, You're pretty when I'm drunk, You're pretty when I'm drunk and I'm pretty fuckin' drunk."  
"Want anything to eat?" Food, food would keep him occupied! He was about to ask for popcorn, chips and a handful of chocolate bars when a mental image of him with rolls as big as a whales floated across his mind. "I'll just have another beer." he said reaching back and grabbing the one Bakura had just opened out of his hand. "Hey!" Bakura protested. "That -" "Bakura, you can go to the bathroom now." Marik said.  
"What?"  
Marik stared at him hard. "The bathroom. You had to go."  
Bakura caught on. "Oh, well someone's got to stay here and keep an eyes on Kaiba, he might run away at any minute."  
"I'll stay." Seto said. "For Mokuba's sake."  
Bakura sneered as he got out of the vehicle. "How very noble."  
"We'll be back." Marik said, shutting his door. The two of them walked of towards the concession stand and washrooms.  
Inside Kaiba laughed. Those two were completely transparent, they were planning something. ~But what?~ Kaiba mused. The alcohol was doing its job, he was beginning to loosen up. ~But I thought I didn't wanna do that.~  
By the time Marik and Bakura got back, Seto was laying back lazily in his chair (forgetting to sit the way Mai taught him) and half sneering-half smiling with a content look on his face. He had yet another half finished beer in his hand. His two escorts smiled at each other like twin satan's, then climbed back into the car, Bakura not every bothering to open the door and just going through the window.  
"Hey, Kaiba did you leave us any beer?"  
"I like this song." Seto replied.  
"You can do it put your back into it, you can do it put your ass into it." the stereo sang.  
The boys turned up the music and began to sing. The noise coming from the car was incredible. Seto noticed a couple in the next vehicle staring at them. "What's your problem?" he snapped in his females voice. Quickly they started their car and drove off to find a new place to park. They were playing the 'Shake that thing' song for the fourth time when the movie previews began. They switched off the music and turned to face the screen. Marik brought out the food that he had hidden away to keep the car clean. "Bakura, if there's any stains back there from spilt beer I swear - "  
"Well you don't fuckin' say." Bakura sneered. Kaiba began to laugh, being drunk made everything funny.  
Marik ignored him. "You'll never make it home to give Ryou that beating."  
"Ya, ya." Bakura said. "Now shut up and watch the movie." "What are we watching." Seto asked, taking a drink of his newest beer, he was going to pass out soon.  
"It's called 'The Hot Guy', it's supposed to be funny."  
"Mm hm." Kaiba voiced. "what's it about."  
Marik gave him a lopsided grin. "We're drunk, Kaiba. It doesn't matter what the movies about it'll be funny."  
"So true, so true." Bakura nodded, raising his beer up in a kind of salute.  
At first the movie seemed like it was going to be boring, till the story picked up. The story was about a guy who was trapped in a girls body and how he learned to deal with it. As they watched Bakura and Marik's laugher grew louder and louder, while Kaiba grew more and more horrified.  
"I'm watching my life up on that movie screen." he said.  
"Wow, you lead an interesting life, Kaiba." Bakura laughed.  
As the movie continued it got further ahead of Kaiba's 'life' and began to get into the stuff that might come up in Seto's life; going to school as a girl, going to visit grandparents who didn't know about the big change, becoming gay. The story went extensively into the latter of the three.  
"NO!" Kaiba screamed, as the guy\girl on the screen leaned into kiss his old arch enemy and new boyfriend. "DON'T DO IT!!!!!!"  
Several of the people turned to stare at Kaiba, who was transfixed, staring in horror at what was happening on the movie screen. Bakura was holding his side and trying his best to stop laughing, not because it was bothering Seto but because if he laughed any harder he'd rip himself in half. Marik was just watching Seto with a coy smile.  
"The movie's only half over, Kaiba." Bakura chortled. "Have another beer."  
Kaiba numbly took the beer. What was this his seventh? No, it had to be more than that. It didn't really matter, because after this one he wasn't going to have any more. Didn't he say that when he opened his fourth beer, and fifth, and sixth? Well he meant it this time. ~Get a back bone, Seto.~ Kaiba told himself as he took a gulp of beer. ~No more drinking for you.~  
The end of the movie was obviously setting it up for a sequel. This movie taught the guy how to be a girl. The next one would give him his guydom back and probably do something about the guy being gay, or maybe it would just keep him that way. ~Who cares, I am not going to see the sequel.~  
Getting out of the parking lot was interesting. Marik screamed and yelled at the other drivers, and Bakura made snide comments about Kaiba, Seto just leaned tiredly against the window. Suddenly a cell phone rang. Bakura reached down and grabbed a phone from somewhere. "What is it?" He snapped. The person on the other line obviously had something of interest to say. Bakura seemed at first stunned, then amused, then annoyed. "I'll be down there in a minute." He said, then hung up. "Get me to the hospital."  
"What?" Marik asked, absently giving the finger to a guy directing traffic.  
"Ryou, the little idiot got himself into some sort of trouble, anyway he's lying in the hospital unconscious and I'm supposed to be there to yell at him when he wakes up."  
Marik frowned. "What is up with that kid, he's never in trouble. No offense but your Hikari's an absolute saint, he makes Malik look like a Natzi."  
Bakura shrugged. "Dunno, I'll talk to him about it when I get to the hospital."  
They dropped Bakura off at the Domino City hospital. Yugi, Tea and Tristan were all ready there, sitting with Bakura. Marik and Seto found no point in staying so they left.  
They were driving down a pretty boring road, so Marik turned onto one of the busier streets. Seto would have been to drunk to care about Marik's bad driving, except that Marik was driving on the wrong side of the road and no sain person could be drunk enough to not care about that.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" He screamed.  
Marik drove, full speed down the busy street. "Damn drunk drivers! They're all driving on the wrong side of the road!"  
"WE'RE ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE ROAD, YOU IMBECILE!"  
Marik smiled drunkenly. "Imbecile, now that's a big word!"  
"PULL OVER NOW!"  
"Come on, Kaiba -"  
Kaiba never got to here what Marik had to say because at his words where drowned out the a wailing siren. "Cops!" Kaiba shouted, raising a hand to ward of the flashing lights.  
"Shit!" Marik swore, snapping out of his drunken stupor. "Hang on Kaiba, I'm gonna lose them!"  
"What?" Kaiba asked, his eyes widening.  
It's amazing how fast a car can take corners and still remain intact and partially on the road. Marik seemed to had much experience in this area, the things he muttered while he was driving. Twenty minutes later they were still being chased. "Dammit! Nothing is working!" he took a very sharp corner and nearly crashed them with a thoughtful look on his face. Finally he spoke. "I only use this escape when have a stolen car but, "  
"Just lose them!"  
"OK." Marik sighed. "Don't scream, things are going to get a little rough."  
Seto had a death grip on his door and seat. "Bring it on."  
The car screeched and swerved and damn near rolled about ten times. Finally they seemed to lose them, Marik turned into an alley and came out on a shabby street with only on working streetlight, the rest where broken. Marik parked the car and tore off his seat belt. "Get in the back." He said.  
"Why?"  
"Just do it!"  
Not wanting to get caught by the police and having to explain to them who he was Seto took of his seat belt and began to clamber into the back. Being drunk made that a little difficult. "Hurry." Marik snapped, helping Kaiba into the back. Did Marik mean to touch his butt like that?  
Seto flopped into the back and lay still, Marik climbed in, just as the bright headlights of a car appeared and began to search the street.  
"Marik they'll recognized the car!" Seto hissed. Marik was on top of him and a seat belt buckle was pressing into his back.  
Marik wasn't paying much attention to him, he was paying more attention to the object in his hand, the Millennium Rod. The rod began to glow and Marik had a look of concentration on his face. Somehow, with the darkness and the overly spiky hair and the glowing rod, Yami Marik looked even more evil than usual. There was a slam as someone got out of a car. "Damn." he quickly ducked down, His face was very close to Seto's, Seto found this very uncomfortable. Finally Marik got back up again and began mumbling. The cops got into their car and drove away. Marik ducked back down, his face only a few inches away from Seto's. They remained that way for several minutes, Marik looking distractedly towards the window and listening for the sound of cars and people, Kaiba looked up at Marik. It was shadowy so he couldn't see much, just the gold earrings he wore and a bit of spiky hair that was brushing his own face. They were both perfectly still. Finally Marik relaxed and looked down at Seto. "It's OK, they're gone." A sly smile spread across Marik's face and he bent down even closer to Seto, "You know." he murmured, almost brushing Seto's cheek with his lips. "I'm still wondering if I couldn't talk you out of that shirt."  
"WHAT!!!!!" Seto forced Marik off him and sat up, that's all he really could do seeing as Marik was sitting on his legs - laughing? The dumb fucker was laughing! "Screw this, let me out." Seto yelled.  
Marik looked like he was going to say something sick having to do with Kaiba's last comment but instead just softened his tone and said, "No one has to know, we can just keep this between the two of us, Seki."  
Kaiba noticed the change to his female name immediately. "I'm Kaiba, you idiot, not Seki. Now get off me and drive me home!"  
Marik let out a evil cackling laugh, the eye on his forehead began to glow casting shadows over his features. He looked almost as insane as Bakura. "Please, Seto your not going to make me use my rod are you?"  
Both of them froze and thought about that last comment. "Get the fuck off me!" Kaiba demanded the laughing Yami. Marik began to leaned in towards Seto when a loud shout and sudden burst of light demanded both of their attentions.  
"GET THE HELL OUT AND STAY OUT!!!!!" A door had opened a few houses down and the silhouette of a very large man stood in the door frame. He was dragging something, something that struggled, a teenage boy. The large man threw the boy out the door. "If you ever come near this house again you'll won't live to regret it." The man said hurling a beer bottle at the cowering boy. It shattered on the sidewalk. The man slammed the door leaving the distraught teenage boy lying on the cement. Nothing on the street moved. From inside the house you could here a girls sobs.  
"SHUT UP, DAMN YOU!!!!" Something inside the house was smashed and the rejected teenager leapt to his feet. A light came on upstairs and a young brown haired girl appeared in the window. Her face shone with tears, but she gave the boy on the sidewalk an encouraging smile and blew him a kiss. The boy caught it and pocketed it.  
"That one's for later, can I have another for now?" The voice was so familiar. The girl gave a soft laugh and blew the boy another kiss, then waved sadly, then closed her blinds. The boy remained staring up at the closed blinds for several minutes. "I love you, sis." He said to himself quietly, then turned and began walking away.  
Marik shifted and Seto immediately remembered his situation. "Wheeler, you dumb mutt get your skinny ass over here!" He yelled.  
"What!" Joey spun around looking about wildly. "Kaiba?!"  
"Yes!" shouted Seto, fighting to keep Marik away. "In the car! Get over here!"  
Joey ran over and stared in shock at the queer scene. "Kaiba, uh . . . ."  
"Don't say a word, just get me out of here." Kaiba growled. With Joey's help Kaiba managed to get out of the car, though he gave Marik a good look at his butt in the process.  
Marik climbed back into the front seat and started the car. "That was fun, Kaiba. We'll have to do it again sometime." he said with a wink, then with a screech of tires raced out of the street leaving Joey and Kaiba alone in the semi dark night.  
  
Wheeler had his car parked a block or so away. When Kaiba had asked why Joey became defensive and muttered some lame excuses that Kaiba didn't believe. The drive had been a quiet one, it wasn't till fifteen minutes later that Seto realised Joey was just driving around with no real direction. The same thing must have occurred to Joey because he suddenly asked. "Where are we going anyway?"  
Kaiba looked at the clock, it was only 11:07, Mokuba would be disappointed if he came home so early. "Anywhere, I have some time to kill."  
Joey nodded. Soon they were parking the car in the parking lot of a cheep apartment. Kaiba found himself being lead up to one of the apartment rooms on the top floor. Joey unlocked the door. "It's not much, but it's home. Make yourself comfortable."  
Joey was right, it wasn't much. The kitchen ran directly into the living room and the bathroom was pathetically tiny. The bedroom(there was only one) could only fit a bed and a night stand. Kaiba turned to make a snide comment about Wheeler's home when he stopped suddenly. Joey was lying on the couch staring out the window with a miserable, helpless look. "Move your feet, mutt." he mumbled, throwing Joey's feet of the couch and making himself comfortable. Joey looked at him in surprise. Then protested half heartedly, "I'm not a mutt." "Just you are." Kaiba said, waving a hand at the apartment. "A junkyard mutt." "No one's making you stay, Kaiba." Joey said, he didn't look at Kaiba when he spoke. He stared fixedly out the window.  
~Should I go?~ Seto wondered. ~The dog-boy obviously has problems he needs to deal with.~ The scene that had occurred between the Wheeler 'family' flashed through his head. It was almost familiar. Unpleasant memories of Seto's step father began to rise to the surface of Kaiba's mind. He placed a hand on his forehead and mentally shoved them down and locked them away. That was over, he had new problems to deal with.  
"I guess we're both having a tough time."  
Kaiba looked up. Joey was still gazing out the window. "Yeh." he admitted.  
"You wanna talk about it?" Joey offered, looking over at Seto. He suddenly seemed to realize the idiocy of what he just said. "What am I talkin' about." he said with a lame attempt at a laugh. "'Course you don't want to talk about 'em. Especially not with a worthless mutt like me."  
Joey was really depressed. He was even insulting himself now. Kaiba almost felt guilty, almost. His very presence was hurting Wheeler. "No, dog, I don't want to talk." Kaiba said. Joey flinched visibly and turned away. "But you do, I'll listen." Joey stared. Kaiba would have stared to, the words had just flow out. Joey lowered his gaze and began to speak, almost shyly. "Family problems." He elaborated. "My father's a good for nothin' drunk and right now he has possession of me an' my sister. Well, Serenity anyway. My dad hates me." Joey absently put one hand on the side of his face.  
The lighting in the street and car had been bad, now in the apartment there was just enough of it to make out a large bruise on Wheeler's cheek. Kaiba's eyes traveled slowly down Wheeler's body. He could see a few bruises and scrapes on his arms but that was all that was visible. Absently Kaiba wondered how many bruises and cut's were hidden by Joey's clothes. Joey watched Kaiba uncertainly, then realised what he was looking for and instantly tore his hand away from his face. Kaiba became serious. "You're hurt, Wheeler."  
"No!" Joey said suddenly. "No, I'm fine, just a lil' banged up." He stood up quickly, failing to hide how badly it hurt to do so. "Ya wanna drink or somethin' rich boy?" He turned to go to the kitchen. The back of his shirt was stained with blood. "Joey!"  
Joey turned in disbelief. "What did ya call me?"  
"Your back!" Joey's eyes went wide. "It's nothing, I've got a first aid kit in my bathroom, I'll put a band aide on it later."  
Kaiba stood up, his eyes flashing. "Sit down you fool." He moved with swift strides over to the bathroom and got the first aide kit. Kaiba wasn't sure why he cared that Joey was hurt, but he did. Joey was sitting on the couch with a look of disbelief and guilt. "Take your shirt off." Kaiba commanded. A picture of Marik's sneering face rose in his mind. Again Kaiba pushed it aside and looked at Wheeler's bare back. A long cut ran across Joey's back, not deep or dangerous but messy. "Wait here." he mumbled as he went to grab some warm water and a cloth. When he came back he set everything he needed out on the floor. "Turn around." he commanded Joey. Joey obliged and Kaiba wet the cloth and began to dab at Joey's back. Joey flinched. ~I wasn't anywhere near the cut, the little wimp!~ Kaiba suddenly noticed that along with various scrapes and the long cut, Joey's back also had large purple bruises. Fury swelled up inside him. Gently he began to wipe up the blood. "Who did this to you?" He asked through gritted teeth.  
Joey hesitated. "I love my sister, and I had to go see her."  
What? Serenity definitely didn't do this. "That's not much of a clue Wheeler, now tell me straight out, who did this."  
"M - my Dad."  
Seto took a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm his rage. "He will pay."  
"NO!" Joey yelled, attempting to leap up. Kaiba held his firmly in place. "You can't!"  
"Look what he did to you, Wheeler." Kaiba shouted. "Why would you defend him? I will make him pay for what he's done!" "No!" Joey said again. "Please Kaiba, don't!" "Why?" He hissed. "Because he doesn't hurt Serenity." Kaiba couldn't see Joey's face, for one thing his back was to him and for another thing it was shadowed. After a short pause Joey raised his head and continued. "He yells at her ya, but he never hits her. He takes better care of her than anyone could right now, except maybe my mother; but, she can't take Serenity." Joey breathed in shakily. Kaiba dipped the cloth in the warm water and continued washing his back, Joey relaxed again. "If you do anything to draw attention to my Dad then my mother will take possession of Serenity for sure, and then she'll split us up and - and I'll never see my sister again."  
After that neither one spoke. They sat in silence, Kaiba tending to Wheeler's wounds and Joey worrying while he enjoyed the warm, soothing damp cloth. Finally Kaiba put the disinfectant on. Joey drew in his breath with a hiss. "Don't be such a wimp." Kaiba murmured, applying more of the stuff. "It hurts." Joey growled through clenched teeth.  
"Turn around so I can finish your other cuts, then I'll be able to put the bandages on." Joey turned around. His chest wasn't nearly so bad as his back. It was a little awkward working this way. Joey had to lean back on the couch so his head wouldn't get in Kaiba's way and Kaiba had to lean over top of Wheeler to reach the cuts near his neck and put on the disinfectant.  
"So, Kaiba." Joey said, trying to take his mind off the sting of the disinfectant Kaiba was applying. "What's up with you, you seem a little moody lately."  
"Problems, with Kaiba Corp." Seto replied evasively. "There's always problems with Kaiba Corp., rich boy." Joey grinned. "The main problem is the CEO running it."  
"Sit up." Kaiba commanded, giving Joey and intentionally rough jerk.  
Joey flinched and spread his arms so Kaiba could wrap the bandages easier. "Seriously, I just opened up to you, now it's your turn, what's up."  
Dog-boy was right. Kaiba wasn't sure why, maybe he was still drunk but he decide to tell Wheeler. "Mokuba." He said without looking up. He could feel Wheeler shift in surprise. "Mokuba isn't - he's having a bit of difficulty with our present situation." Kaiba could feel Joey looking down at him in surprise.  
"Ya know Kaiba, it can't be as bad as you think. Mokuba loves you, more than anything."  
"Not any more." Kaiba said, cutting of the excess bandage; he was done, but he didn't move.  
"Now that's just dumb, Kaiba. Your the rising and the setting sun for Mokuba." "He said he hated me Wheeler!" Kaiba shouted, stunning them both. Kaiba now sat up straight, looking down at the bandaged, shirtless Joey in fury. "He said he hated me."  
"He didn't mean it!" Joey insisted. "You two are going through a tough time, ya just gotta hang on and soon it'll all be over. Be there for each other."  
Joey's eyes were filled with sincerity, concern and understanding. Understanding. Dog-boy knew what it was like to have a younger sibling, but he didn't know what it was like to have a sex change. Kaiba turned away. "You don't know what your talking about, Wheeler. Mokuba hates me, and there's not much I can do in my present situation to change it."  
"Damn you, Kaiba!" Joey's eyes flashed as he pinned Kaiba against the arm of the couch. "He doesn't hate you!"  
Kaiba could have throw him off easily, sent him sailing across the apartment; but then he would seriously hurt Joey. There was a particularly nasty bruise by Joey's shoulder. Kaiba reached up and grabbed Joey's shoulder's and squeezed, hard. "Get off me, Wheeler."  
Joey gasped in pain. "No, not until I can get through to you how much you mean to Mokuba. You don't deserve him you know. He's talked to me, and all the others, about your guy's 'situation'. He's afraid for you, Kaiba." Seto instantly relaxed his grip and looked up at Joey. "I know he is." "He's afraid that your getting far to into your feminine role. That's why he's been so keen on getting you to hang out with the guys more and less with Mai." Joey smiled assuringly. "He loves his big sister, but he loves his big brother more."  
Kaiba couldn't do anything but stare up at Joey who gazed back understandingly. Slowly a small but genuine smile spread across Kaiba's features. He opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly there was a short knock on the door and Mai walked in. "Hey Joey, I - " She stopped and stared at the scene in front of her: Joey, banged up, bruised and shirtless, had pinned Seto Kaiba on the couch and Kaiba was looking up at him - smiling? "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING??!!"  
  
~*~Well, that opens doors, doncha think. Oh this fan fic could go so many ways!!!!! I have basically the rest of the story planned out in the way of what embarrassment's Kaiba will go through. But there is so much extra that could go into the story that could make it REALLY interesting. Heh Heh, for instance I could pursue this Marik\Kaiba thing or I could pursue the Joey\Kaiba thing. Oh, but then poor Mai, hmmm. See it's thing like that I have to work out and I would be forever grateful if you would help me out by SENDING ME YOUR OPINIONS \ IDEA'S!!!!!!! Oh ya, and I want to know what you think about this chapter. %Smiles% Well that's about all I have to say except I love you Yami Jasper and please EVERYONE review!~*~  
  
PS: I don't know if you read this Lorah dear one but I love you too! BFF!!!! 


	4. Dance Club

~*~ Fourth Chapter! OK, I was verging on a lemon or something citrus-e so I decided to step back a little - only to run into a dance club! It's cute! It's at least I think it is. Read through and tell me what you think K? Hope you like.  
  
Note: I don't own Yugioh or any of it's characters, ect. I just torture them :)  
  
Note#2: Yami my beloved, YOU DIDN'T COME SEE ME!!!!!!!!! %gives her Yami a very hard mental punch in the face% Don't you love me anymore?! You own me a major visit, Jasper! How does NOW sound? I'm sick of being alone!  
  
Note#3: I know that this chapter is kinda short. But I'm planning on updating a bit more frequently. Y'see I just couldn't resist the idea of having a Joey an Seto fic so I went and wrote a short one just to entertain myself. Evidently it must have been good, 'cause the ppl who reviewed are begging for more. While waiting for me to update, how 'bout checkin' out my 'For Mokuba' story?  
  
WARNING: This chapter contains some Tea bashing. If you don't like it, don't read.  
  
Chapter 4  
Dance Club  
  
A week later Kaiba and Mai were back to normal, though Joey still seemed somewhat awkward around Kaiba. Seto had taken extreme caution to avoid Marik and Bakura, though it had been difficult. The situation at Kaiba Corp. had gotten worse and he had to work for another week on the difficult problem. It was Friday afternoon, Mokuba had just come home from school and was making plans on the computer to meet a friend later on. Kaiba had once again taken over the phone to talk to Mai.  
"Things were all smoothed over by yesterday afternoon." Kaiba said. "And I went to bed hours earlier than usual. I never realize how much I miss sleeping until problems like these occur."  
"Yes," Mai agreed. "I know what you mean. While you've been staying up on that computer, I've been getting up at five in the morning for modeling. It brings in money, but I hate getting up early. Today's shoot was in the afternoon though! In slept till noon." She paused thoughtfully. "We should do something tonight."  
"Like what?" Kaiba asked.  
"I don't know, but I've got an idea." Mai had that mischievous tone in her voice that made Kaiba worry. "I'll call you in half an hour, Seki. I'm gonna make some calls."  
"Too who?"  
"The other girls. Call you soon."  
Click.  
  
Not long after Kaiba and Mai were speeding through the city in Mai's ultra slick convertible. Both were dressed to kill. "Dancing, music, drinks, I can't think of anything more relaxing than a dance club! And this one is my favorite." Mai said as they parked outside of a huge building from which music blared.  
Kaiba got out of the car and swung his jacket over his shoulder. He looked at the imposing building. "I've never been to this place before."  
Mai smiled. "I'd be surprised if you had. This place is new and you've had a lot to think about lately. But I've come here a few times since it opened and it's an awesome place. Come on!"  
Kaiba followed Mai into the building. At first it was nothing exciting. The music pounded his head as he waited for Mai to stop chatting with the man at the door, who seemed to know her quite well. Finally they entered. The doors swung open and there was a sudden change. Light! Colored lights, swinging around everywhere! He was blue, now orange, yellow, pink - PINK! Ah! Wait, back to blue. OK! The room they had entered was packed with people, dancing people! Dancing, crazy, loud people! The music which had been blaring was now deafening. Mai wove expertly through the crowd and Kaiba followed as best he could. On the way to where ever Mai was leading him he was abducted by a young male dancer. Mai saved the unintentionally suicide boy from being killed and stayed closer to Kaiba the rest of the way. Finally they made it to the other side of the room. Sitting at a table, were three familiar female. The first was the oldest of the trio, Ishizu Ishtarr. Kaiba stared in astonishment. Ishizu was wearing daring white outfit and some gold jewelry. Her outfit reflected her Egyptian background. It was white, light, and evidently made for someplace hot were wearing a lot of clothes isn't necessary. "Hey, Mai. Seki. What took you so long?"  
The second girl spoke. "Ya! it's not polite to keep a lady waiting, you know!" It was Rebecca Hawkins. She was a short and cute strawberry blonde. Her clothes also, like Ishizu's, looked like they were made for someplace hot, though more tropical than dessert. Her outfit was much more colorful. Rebecca liked to be noticed.  
"Good, you made it in." Mai smiled. "I was worried you wouldn't get in, you look like your twelve."  
"I'm fifteen!" Rebecca pouted. "And your still not of legal age to be in here." Ishizu grinned.  
Mai slide in beside the third girl at the table. "How are you doing, Serenity?" She asked kindly.  
Serenity Wheeler was wearing an outfit that looked a lot like her school outfit, except less formal and much more stylish. She seemed very shy, almost timid. "I've never been to a dance club before." She admitted. "And I'm not sure what to do."  
"What does the name suggest?" Ishizu asked, getting up and stretching lazily. "You dance. I'm still a little tired from last night. Come on Serenity, I'll show you how it's done."  
Serenity's eyes went wide. "Oh, no thank you. I'll stay here and watch for the first little while."  
Ishizu shrugged. "Suit yourself. Rebecca, you want to come."  
"Um." Rebecca's confidence vanished, and a scared underage teenage girl was left. She nodded nervously and slide out from behind the table.  
"Ishizu put a comforting arm around her. "It's OK, I'll show you how."  
  
"Keep an eye on her Ishizu." Mai warned.  
Ishizu nodded. "I'll take good care of her, Mai."  
Mai nodded. "We'll join in a bit."  
The two girls joined the crowd of dancers. Kaiba sat down in their spot and watched as Ishizu showed Rebecca how to dance. Ishizu was good, really good. "Mai, how does she do that?" "Do what?" Mai asked absently, watching Rebecca try to imitate Ishizu.  
"Move so many things at once?"  
Mai laughed. "Ishizu is an awesome dancer, she's not doing a very good job of teaching Rebecca though. Rebecca will never be able to keep up with her."  
"That doesn't matter." Serenity said, pointing. "Rebecca's found a new dance partner, and he's not nearly as good as Ishizu."  
Mai's eyes narrowed. "Hm. We'd better get out there so we can watch her." She got to her feet and turned expectantly to her friends. 'Come on. I'm going to teach you two how to dance."  
Kaiba choked. "Mai, I can't dance."  
"As I remember, Kaiba the few times you did come to the club you weren't that bad of a dancer." Mai said archly. "Mai, I was a guy then. I can't dance like a girl."  
"Yes you can. And you are going to!" Mai said, hauling Kaiba to his feet. "Are you coming, Serenity?" Serenity blushed. "Not yet. I'd really rather just watch for now, Mai."  
Mai smiled understandingly. "It's OK. We'll be back soon." Then she began pushing Kaiba into the crowd of dancers.  
"How come, Serenity doesn't have to dance?" Kaiba snapped. "Because she's scared." Mai grunted, giving Kaiba a final push. "And she's never been here before. Joey is coming, she'll feel better when he's here." Mai stepped back as far as she could, which was about half an inch. "Now just do what I do." Mai began to dance, swinging her hips and moving with the crowd. "Wheeler's going to be here?" Kaiba asked, trying clumsily to imitate her. "Yes, but I didn't tell him Serenity would be here. I didn't think he'd approve. But he won't dare explode at me in front of all these people. He knows I'd just embarrass him. No! No!" Mai stopped. "Seki, you dance like a lame penguin.  
Kaiba's cheek burned. "I told you I couldn't dance."  
Mai sighed, then gave a laugh. "And you weren't wrong. You have hips Kaiba, use them. And loosen up for heaven's sake! You have a spine, not a metal pole!"  
Kaiba again attempted to dance. His hips! It was like learning to walk again! They were out of control! These things had a mind of there own! Eventually all the people around him were laughing too. "To hell with this!" Kaiba growled, walking over to the table. He got himself a beer on the way and then dropped down beside Serenity, who was giggling and sipping a coke. "It's not funny."  
Serenity burst out laughing. "Yes it is! If only my big brother could have seen that!"  
"I did."  
Kaiba turned around in horror. Joey was standing behind him grinning broadly. Yugi was standing beside Joey, looking slightly embarrassed. "I can't believe you even went out there, Kaiba. If I danced that bad I'd stay at home! You've got guts." He dropped down beside his sister and his face became suddenly serious. "We've got to have a talk, Serenity." he suddenly noticed his sisters drink and took a suspicious sip. Deciding that it was really pop and not alcohol in disguise he turn back to his younger sister, who was blushing and staring at the floor. "What are you doing here? I've told you before I don't want you hanging in places like this!" "Chill, Joey." Mai commanded, strutting over to their table. "It's all my fault. I brought her here." "You did?!" Joey barked. "What are you doing to my baby sister?!" "I'm showing her a good time!" Mai snapped. "Me and Ishizu are watching out for her and Rebecca!" "Rebecca's here to?" Yugi asked. "Of course." Mai said. "The poor kid is always face first in a book, I decided it was time for her to have some fun." Joey grumbled. "I don't have any say in what Rebecca does but my sister isn't old enough to be here! You're gonna corrupt these kids!" He gave a sudden snicker. "Just look at what you've done to Kaiba!"  
Mai frowned at him and ignored the remark about Seto. "Serenity's of legal age, Joey! Let her have some fun! Now are you going to dance with your little sister or what?"  
Joey was stunned. "Huh?" Mai rolled her eyes. "She's been sitting her waiting for her big brother to come and dance with her, now are you going to pack her up and talk her home like some disobedient child or show her a good time." Joey growled and took his sisters hand. "Come on Serenity. I'll teach you how to dance."  
Serenity nodded and followed her fuming big brother out towards the dancing crowd. As she passed she gave Mai a relieved smile. Kaiba watched as the two of them left when suddenly a high pitched voice rang out,  
"Yugi!" Rebecca came rushing out of the crowd and ran over to Yugi. She pulled him to his feet and latched on to his arm. "Finally, someone my size to dance with!" "Um, hi Rebecca!" Yugi threw a pleading look back at Mai and Kaiba.  
"Have fun, Yugi." Mai smirked. "Come on, Yugi! I just learned how to dance and I must say, I'm might be the best dancer in America!" Rebecca gushed, leading her captured dance partner out onto the floor.  
"He never had a chance." Kaiba commented with a sneer. "Nope. This is the only thing Yugi ever loses at." Only Kaiba and Mai were left. Mai began to sip Serenity's soda. "So, are you going to dance again?" She said with a sly smirk.  
Kaiba fixed her with a cold glare. "No." "Why not?" Kaiba turned. Ishizu was standing behind him. "Come on." She held her hand out to him. "I'll teach you how."  
"That's great!" Mai approved. "Now I can go and dance with Joey and Serenity!" She got up and started walking over to the Wheeler children.  
"Traitor!" Kaiba called after her. Joey and Serenity were holding each others hands and dancing around in circles. Serenity's smile was like the rising sun. She gave a small squeal of delight as her big brother picked her up and twirled her around in the air. Joey's smile was shining just as brightly as Serenity's, his eyes danced with delight at the sight of his baby sister having such a good time. Mai reached them and Joey put his sister down. The three joined hands like little kids at a dance and began to dance around in circles. They made for an odd looking group of innocents, especially when all around them were semi-insane, older teenagers dancing like demons from hell. It was beyond cute.  
A ways away were Yugi and Rebecca. Kaiba's eyebrows shot up. "Pineapple head can dance?" He murmured in surprise, watching as Yugi and Rebecca managed to do a slightly more innocent version of the demon dance and not look like complete idiots. "And if he can do it so can the great Seto Kaiba, hm?" Ishizu drawled. "Or is Yugi going to beat you again?"  
Kaiba gave her a scathing glare.  
Ishizu only laughed. "Come on, Kaiba. Dancing like a girl isn't all that hard. Just take a long drink from you beer and lets go."  
"I'm going to regret this." Kaiba grumbled, finishing off his beer with one gulp.  
"Let's go." Ishizu led Kaiba away from the safety of the table and right out into the middle of the insane dancing crowd. "All right let's see if that beer helped you out." A new song came on, 'Mr. Lover' by Shaggy. Hands flew up into the air. The pounding from the speakers made the floor vibrate. Ishizu and Kaiba joined a circle of dancers and Ishizu began to move with the music. "Dance Kaiba!" She hissed.  
"I can't, I'll look like an idiot."  
"You look like an idiot not dancing." "Fine!" Kaiba hissed, beginning to sway.  
"Are you moving?" Ishizu asked with false innocence. Kaiba took a deep breath and then began to sway more noticeably.  
"Now that's lame, Kaiba. Try this." Ishizu stepped right into the center of the circle and started to really move. She put the rest of the dancers to shame. It really was amazing how many things she could move at once. Her style of dance was a strange combination of modern dance steps, Egyptian style dancing, and a few moves all her own. With that and with her flimsy costume she soon attracted a large crowd.  
Ishizu finished her performance and strutted out of the center of the circle, but that didn't matter because she was still the center of attention. "Anyone think they can do better?" Ishizu challenged, shouting to be heard over the music. "I do!" A voice shouted. "Move!" The circle opened up to let the newcomer in. It was Tea, hardly dressed and ready for action. Kaiba groaned. If Tea noticed him and said anything he just might have to kill her, that might spoil the entire evening. And just when the crowd came and he didn't have to dance too.  
Tea, however didn't notice him. Her eyes were locked on Ishizu as she moved into the middle of the circle and took up the challenge. Ishizu also moved forwards. The two stood beside each other, thought they gave themselves plenty of room to move. Each was glaring daggers at her opponent. They had obviously done this before. They began to dance.  
In a way it was a duel, though it was almost impossible to tell who was winning. The song and lights changed and a no-singing upbeat song came on. A strobe light just happened to add to the two female dancers duel, making their moves look extra cool. They were way outta everyone's league.  
Tea's style was completely modern. If you flipped to the music channel you could probably find people there doing the exact same thing. She was good enough to be on that channel. Ishizu's dancing as I said was a style all her own. I'm afraid I won't describe their dance moves here though, not were just any innocent reader can stumble upon them. We wouldn't want some of the younger readers scarred for life now would we?  
Several minutes, and a few interesting dance moves later the song ended, and the duel along with it. The circle closed in, leaving the two girls without an arena. Ishizu found Kaiba. She was panting, but looked extremely pleased with herself. "Well, what do you think?"  
"You won." Kaiba said.  
Ishizu gave a cocky smile. "Damn straight, I did! Now lets see what you learned." The song changed and Ishizu began to move effortlessly to the new beat.  
Hm, left foot, right foot, left foot, left foot. Oh Hell! Swish, swish, sway, swing, swish swish hmm, getting monotonous time for something new. . . . twirl! Swish, swing, TRIP, AH!!!! Oo, nice recovery. Back to swishing . . . . "Yes! I'm getting the hang of this!"  
"You keep thinking that." A disappointingly familiar voice sneered. "Tea." Kaiba growled, turning around. "One word and I'll knock you on your ass."  
Tea had cooled down some, after her duel with Ishizu she was slightly tired, but her lazy dancing still put Kaiba's swishing to shame. "Tell me Kaiba, do you actually call that dancing?"  
"Piss off, Tea." Mai ordered, she and Joey had pushed there way through the crowd.  
"Where's Serenity?" Kaiba asked, noticing that the pretty young girl wasn't with them.  
Joey was frowning grumpily. "With Duke, evidently almost all of us are here."  
"Joey, she isn't going to dance with her brother all night." Mai sighed, completely exasperated.  
"She would if you'd let her." Joey protested. Mai rolled her eyes and wrapped one arm around Joey's neck. "Dance, now." Joey obeyed and his sulky look disappeared. "Joey." Tea sang, with false sweetness. "Maybe you'd like to dance with me next? Tristan couldn't make it so I'm all yours for the night."  
"Uh, sorry Tea." Joey apologized, pretending not to notice Mai satisfied smirk. "I'm kinda here with Mai and my sister tonight."  
"Just one dance?" Tea asked, blinking in what she must have thought was an attractive way. "I promise that's all it will take to convince you to stay with me for the rest of the night." Mai looked ready to kill.  
"Hey Joey, did you know that Duke is dancing with Serenity?" A voice piped up from somewhere near the ground. Rebecca came through the crowd, leading Yugi by one hand. Suddenly midget teenager suddenly spotted Tea. "Um, I - I'll go get her for you!" She stammered anxiously, trying to push her vertically challenged dance partner away from Tea before she lost her prisoner.  
She wasn't fast enough. Tea gave a delighted smile at she spotted the maroon tips. "Yugi!"  
Yugi looked back, thoroughly surprised. "Tea?! What are you doing here?" he said, turning around dispite all Rebecca's efforts to keep towing him away.  
"Oh, you know." Tea said, flicking her hair flirtingly. "Showing some of the gracefully-impaired how to dance. Speaking of which, would you dance with me Yugi?"  
Yugi opened his mouth, probably to accept but Rebecca suddenly jerked him over and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Sorry, Tea." She frowned. "Yugi's out with me for the night."  
"Let Yugi decide who he'll go with." Tea replied, looking sweetly at Yugi. "NO!" Rebecca protested. "Yugi is going to buy a coke to share with me, and then we are going to dance again, and then he's going to tell the DJ to play him and me a slow song and then he is going to walk me home!" This plan was obviously brand new to Yugi, he had turned bright red and had become suddenly interested in his shoes.. Rebecca meanwhile was holding Yugi's arm around her and looking defiantly up at Tea.  
Tea frowned at Rebecca like she was something gross on the bottom of her shoe. She obviously didn't like having all of 'her' boys kept away from her. "You know, Rebecca, you're really much to young to be in here. Maybe you should go home, before someone finds you and gets you in trouble. And I'm VERY sure they will."  
Rebecca's bottom lip stared to quiver. Tea was ruining her time with Yugi!  
Yugi looked up, slightly startled, "Now Tea, that's not a very nice thing to say. You wouldn't really tell on her would you? Besides I'm not even supposed to be in here. Come to think of it , I don't think you are either!" Rebecca looked like she was under a happiness overload.  
Under Yugi's uncertain, innocent stare and sharp observations Tea became suddenly sweet. "Oh, really Yugi. I just don't want her getting in trouble with her grandpa. She really shouldn't be in here, you know." Why don't we drop her off at home, and then you and me can come back?"  
"No! That's not fair!"  
Tea was being a real bag. Kaiba suddenly had one of those genius idea's that just occur to some genius-type people every now and again. He thought it through, did he really want to go through all that embarrassment, just to help Rebecca? No. But he'd get to get back at Tea. OK, helping Rebecca was just a bonus. For being such a tough duelist Yugi was such a wimp when it came to everything else. "Hey Tea, you think you can dance good? Watch this." Kaiba began to dance, with partially feigned clumsiness.  
Tea began to laugh scornfully. Sweat drops appeared on his friends heads.  
"Um, Kaiba." Joey asked timidly. "Why are you making a fool out of yourself?"  
"Shut up, mutt. I'm dancing." Kaiba snapped. "Now watch this Tea. Left right swish, swish, shake!" Tea nearly fell over laughing, Mai hid her face in Joey's shoulder and Ishizu stepped back with a horrified look. Yugi was staring at the floor, he face now matched his maroon hair tips.  
"Kaiba you make a drunk chimp look graceful." And you make a donkey's ass look seductive, keep laughing Tea. It makes it all the sweeter, otherwise I would have just punched - no, smacked you all ready. "Left, left, Twist!" Kaiba flung his arms out and twirled, hitting Tea full in the face and sending her flying. Kaiba caught himself and began demon dancing with everyone else again. "So Ishizu, how am I doing?" Kaiba asked, turning himself to see her.  
"You win." Ishizu smiled.  
"I thought so." Kaiba said with a wicked grin.  
"That was great!" Mai laughed, then she turned to the to midgets. "You and Yugi better watch out for Tea while your having your drink."  
Rebecca nodded happily, and favored Kaiba with a sunny smile before dragging Yugi off through the crowd. "Come on Yugi!" She said. Like he had a choice. Yugi looked like he wanted to help Tea, but couldn't really do anything but follow Rebecca.  
Tea lifted her head and sat up groggily. "Hey no! That's it you miniature monster! I'm going straight to the manager and telling him your - " Tea shut up abruptly as Kaiba walked over and smacked her across the face.  
"Get out!"  
Tea hurried to obey.  
Joey watched after Tea, then began to look around wildly concerned with something. "I'll be right back Mai."  
"Where are you going?" Mai asked suspiciously. "Yugi paid my way in because I didn't have enough money." Joey muttered. "I don't think he can buy that kid anything, and you know how loud Rebecca can be when she doesn't get what she wants." Mai handed him a ten dollar bill. "Thanks Mai." Joey grinned, taking off after his enslaved best friend. "I'll be right back."  
"Mm Hm." Mai nodded, watching him leave. "That is, after you check on Serenity and pound Duke's face in." Sure enough, when Joey came back he was smiling sunnily and guiding his worried little sister through the crowd.  
"Um, Joey." Serenity asked, in a concerned voice. "Is Duke going to be OK?"  
"He'll be just fine." Joey said happily. "In the meanwhile you'll just have to stay over were I can watch you."  
Mai stomped angrily. "Joey you are a jerk! Who is she supposed to dance with now." "She can dance with me!" Joey said. "And what about me!" Mai snapped, she turned to Serenity and her expression became kinder. "I love you dearly Serenity but I want your brother to myself for a while." Serenity nodded. "I'm sorry to be in the way Mai."  
"No!" Mai protested. "It's not that, we just need more guys that's all. I mean you, Seki, and Ishizu all need someone to dance with!"  
The song suddenly changed and so the next words where barely heard. "I'll dance with her."  
Kaiba froze. No way. It couldn't be.  
Yami Yugi was holding his hand out to Serenity. "You can trust me with her, Joey. I promise."  
Joey smiled. "Great. Do you want to dance with Yami, Serenity?" "Sure." Serenity agreed happily. "I'd love to!"  
Yami smiled as Serenity took his hand. "I was supposed to meet Tea here, but I'm sure that she won't mind if I have a few dances with you."  
"No." Kaiba smirked. "She won't mind at all." Yami suddenly noticed Kaiba. He froze, his eyes traveled slowly up and down Kaiba. His face was expressionless. Finally he spoke. "Kaiba." He said shortly. It was all he had to say. His voice cracked and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Humor overload! "Not a word, Yami." Kaiba growled, but it was drowned out by a suddenly blast of sound.  
"SHAKE THAT THING! JUST D'N NA NA NA . . . ."  
"Yes!" A voice shouted. "I love this song!"  
Kaiba turned slowly. No! Anyone but them! The dreaded foursome approached. Malik, his face that of a sweet kittens, who had just gotten away with something naughty. Bakura, his albino bat hair flashing different colors in the light and his eyes flickering with their usually amused smirk. Ryou, managing to look completely innocent, even though he was standing in the middle of a dance club full of wild dancers. And lastly Marik strutting over towards them, his eyes locked on Kaiba. "Great." Serenity smiled. "Now nobody gets left out!"  
"I don't want to dance with me brother!" Ishizu complained, her eyes slide over to Bakura and Ryou.  
Malik immediately grabbed Ryou's arm. "He's taken." The albino blushed furiously.  
"I guess that means you dance with me." Bakura drawled.  
Ishizu frowned suspiciously. "I don't have my necklace with me, Tomb Robber, so don't bother searching for it." "Would I do that?" Bakura asked, wrapping one arm around her waist. "Yes. Ishizu answered, absently placing her hand behind his neck and moving with the music.  
"Well then, that leaves us doesn't it?" A voice said into Kaiba's ear. "NO!" Kaiba refused, backing away. "No way."  
Joey nodded, remembering where he had found Kaiba. "I'll dance with you Kaiba."  
"No!" Mai snapped.  
Joey stuck out his bottom lip. "Mai, you don't understand."  
Her eyes flashed. "Don't understand what?"  
Marik raised on eyebrow archly. "Tell me Joey, are you Kaiba's guard dog now?" "Yes." Kaiba answered with in an audible hiss. "And he bites, so don't cross me Marik or I'll sic him on you." Kaiba suddenly noticed Mai's expression. Evidently, she didn't approve. "But I don't want to dance with him. So I'll dance with you, if you buy me a beer after."  
Joey looked slightly annoyed and slightly relieved. "I guess I'm not needed. I've got better people to be with anyway." he turned to Mai, who looked like she felt slightly better.  
Marik stared, finally he recovered from his shock. "All right!" He agreed with a sneer "SHAKE THAT THING! JUST D'N NA NA NA! SHAKE THAT THING . . . . "  
  
A few hours later everyone was sitting around a table, laughing or talking loudly or sleeping. Joey was sitting beside Mai, the two of them had decided to steal Rebecca's idea and spilt a pop, seeing as Joey refused to drink in front of his sister. Kaiba on the other hand had made Marik buy him the beer he had promised and was seated beside him at the table, ready to break the beer bottle over his head if necessary. So far he had only had to beat him once or twice. Malik sat on the opposite side of his yami, beside Ryou, who was on the opposite side of his Yami, Bakura. Both Bakura and Malik were talking loudly about which brand of beer was the best, but Ryou was sipping a pop quietly between them. On the other side of Bakura was Rebecca, her head rested on Yugi's shoulder and her eyes closed dreamily content. Yugi had surrendered and was letting Rebecca lean on him and cuddle his arm without resistance, she had still not released the hand she had possessed all night. Yugi was also looking slightly tired and leaned against Yami who was finishing off Yugi and Rebecca's second, unfinished coke. Placed between Yami and Joey and Mai was Serenity. She was having chocolate milk and blushing because of an, um, interesting story Marik and Bakura had just told. "Hey! Not in front of my baby sister!" Joey snapped, elbowing Ishizu who sat beside him in an attempt to reach Marik. "Ouch!" Ishizu protested. "Sorry, Ishizu. Kaiba can you give Marik a punch for me."  
"Gladly." Kaiba agreed, getting Marik in the arm. Marik flinched but managed to drawl, "Just can't keep your hands off me can you Kaiba?"  
"Your sick." Kaiba grumbled, pushing out his chair and stretching lazily. Marik's eyes went wide. "I think I'm ready to go now."  
"Ya," Joey agreed. "I think it's time for you to go to bed, Serenity." "No way, Joey." Mai intervened. "And Kaiba your not leaving either. All of us girls are coming to my house for a sleepover." Rebecca was suddenly awake, the coke must've kicked in. "Ya! I never get to have sleep overs!" Ishizu looked skeptical. "A sleepover, Mai?"  
"Yes." Mai insisted. "It'll be fun Ishizu. Come on." Ishizu shrugged. "Sure why not. It means I don't have to ride home with my brother."  
"Hey!" Marik and Malik said together.  
"Kaiba?" Mai asked.  
"Sure."  
  
~*~ OK, yes it was a short chapter, but I'm sorry! I wanted to update! Like I said I got obsessed with Joey and Seto and I had to write a fanfic for them. Opps. I'll try my best to update a little faster now. Actually, I've got the, rest of this planned out so it should be more than two more chapters long, Three is you guys review me any really good suggestions. HINT HINT! He he. Anywho, review plz, review!~*~ 


	5. Sleepover

~*~Um, sorry to all you Yuri fans but, NO! I refuse to do anything Yuri! Sorry, but no. This chapter will however be interesting. It's real short thought. Please forgive. I just couldn't merge what I'm doing with the other chapter with this one. You'll see. Please read. Thanks muchly. R&R Reana~*~  
  
Note: I don't own Yugioh, I don't pretend to. Sue me and you'll be wasting a lot of money on a lawyer.  
  
Note#2: Yup! I dedicate this to my one and only Yami Jasper (who needs to review soon!)  
  
Chapter 5  
Sleepover  
  
"I feel like a loser." Rebecca said bluntly, looking around at all her friends.  
"How do you think I feel!" Kaiba's face burned. When Rebecca had spoke she had been referring to her clothing. Rebecca wore a cute pink pajama tank top with a sleeping kitten on it and pink pajama pants decorated with blue kitties. Kaiba considered her lucky. Mai had lent him pajama's. They were black, see through and very skimpy. It was like wearing a bathing suit, only with a see through shirt on top. Luckily Kaiba had shaved before he went to the club. He ran his hands along his smooth legs, enjoying the tingling sensation of hairless legs. Bliss!  
"You're both fine." Mai was wearing something similar to Kaiba's only in red, her sleeves were also longer, and flared quite a bit. Hers was also a bit more lacy and delicately feminine. She stretched lazily and stretched out on her bed. "What now?"  
"A movie?" Ishizu suggested. Ishizu's pajama's at a glance might be just as concealing as Rebecca's, they covered just as much, but were far from modest. She wore a long white gown which was sleek and soft. Being that is was white it was partially see through, the fact that Ishizu's skin was dark didn't help that. The top was clingy and sleeveless, and the bottom was flowing and loose. "If we're not tired after the movie we can talk for a few hours.  
"What movie?" Serenity asked. Serenity's pajama's were basically a top and shorts only it was one piece of clothing. It was baby blue, lined with pink and some white ruffles that might be uncomfortable to sleep in. The hem line was daringly low, but it had sleeves, short of. They started at the very edge of her shoulders and stopped shortly after. That filly stuff looked really uncomfortable! As did the bow on the front of her outfit.  
"I know! I know!" Rebecca cried, bouncing on Mai's bed. "Mai do you have 'What The Shadows Hide'?"  
Mai nodded. "I bought it when it first came out, but I've been to busy to watch it."  
"Well lets watch it now!" Rebecca squealed. She bounced off the bed and raced out of Mai's bedroom. The others followed.  
"Mai, I feel like I'm naked, can you please give me some clothes." Kaiba pleaded. "Oh here!" Mai gave in grumpily, tossing him a silky house coat. Kaiba put it on gratefully. Then she heard a small explosion from the kitchen. "So that's what that button does!" Rebecca's cheerful voice ran out through the house. "Now, which one makes popcorn?"  
Mai left the room at a dead run.  
  
Two hours later the bowl of burnt popcorn sat, forgotten on the coffee table. Ishizu had stretched out on Mai's love seat and was staring with misty eyes at the TV screen. Serenity and Mai both sat on the couch, both were absolutely captivated with the TV's image. Rebecca was on the floor, her arms wrapped tightly around a pillow. She, like the others, gaped at the screen. Kaiba was sitting, half asleep in a comfy chair. he still had a guys taste in movies at least. On the screen the two lovers got closer, and closer and closer - and Kaiba got up and went for some coffee. When he returned one of the lights had been turned on and the girls were coming out of their trance.  
"That was so beautiful." Ishizu sighed as they walked back to Mai's room. "Yeah!" The others agreed flopping down on makeshift beds everywhere. Kaiba gagged silently as he lay down on his own. He hated to admit it, but going to the movie with Marik and Bakura had been much more entertaining. It was after the movie when things got, well, less so.  
"My favorite part was when she tried to save him by breaking up with him." Ishizu said with a dreamy sigh.  
Serenity shook her head. "I thought the best part was when he said he loved her at the end!"  
"I loved it when the heroine punched her lover in the face!" Mai sighed. The other girls gave her a strange look. "I think it's cute how she started taking control for once! I hate it when they make girls into complete saps!" Mai explained, with a determined look. The others still didn't get it. "What can I say, I'm a feminist." Mai shrugged.  
"I loved the scene on the bridge! Where he promises her that they'll always be together! It was so romantic." Rebecca squealed, cuddling her pillow wistfully. "I wish Yugi would be that romantic with me!"  
Ishizu, Serenity, and Mai agreed loudly and suggested that they paint each others toe nails. Kaiba immediately sensed the danger. They were going to talk.  
"No! Lets make friendship bracelets!" Rebecca interrupted. "Huh?"  
Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Friendship bracelets! I'll do one for Ishizu, Ishizu for Serenity, Serenity for Mai, Mai for Kaiba, and Kaiba for me!"  
"Yeah!" Serenity cheered. "Let's do that!"  
"And I think I have the stuff to." Mai walked over to her closet and began digging, in the very back was an old friendship bracelet kit. She returned in triumph and spilled out the thread and beads. "I wasn't sure I still had this! What color do you want, Seki?" Mai immediately reached for the ice blue. She grabbed black and white thread to go with her blue. "I agree with Rebecca, except for the Yugi part. None of our guys are that romantic at all!"  
Ishizu gave a derisive snort. "What "guys"? Mai you have Joey, and they rest of us?"  
"I have Yugi! Yugi is mine!" Rebecca insisted, grabbing Ishizu some white, gold, and black thread.  
Again Ishizu looked skeptical. "Not entirely I'm afraid. Yugi's crush on Tea has never been a secret." "But Tea likes Yami." Mai intervened. "That changes everything."  
"Yugi is mine!"  
"Fine!" Ishizu gave in. "You and Mai have unromantic guys. Yay. That still leaves three of us."  
Three? Danger! DANGER! And how the heck did you make a friendship bracelet? Where did these girls learn this? What it just something females were born with? Kaiba skeptically took up the pink, white and green thread offered to him by Rebecca and began to copy Mai's weaving pattern. He had soon tied a knot around his finger. Serenity, seeing Kaiba's trouble. Walked over beside him and quietly began to teach him how to braid.  
"Hmm, that's a tough one." Mai mused. "I take it you and Bakura didn't get along well?"  
Ishizu frowned. "I might have had a better time if he hadn't been searching for my Millennium necklace the entire time."  
"Were was there to search?" Serenity asked, nodding approvingly as Kaiba began to braid again. "You're outfit showed pretty much everything! It was obvious there was no place for a necklace."  
"You'd be surprised the places that outfit left to search." Ishizu mumbled. "I certainly was."  
Mai raised one eyebrow archly, but decided not to pursue that. "Well, seeing as your related to Malik and Marik, that narrows down your choices. We'll come back to you. Now Serenity."  
Serenity looked shocked. "What?! No! I couldn't. Joey wouldn't let me go out with anybody."  
"Yes he would." Mai answered calmly. "And if he doesn't then just tell me and I'll have a talk with him. Now Serenity. You have Duke and Tristan to choose from, unless of course you have someone else in mind." Serenity shook her head.  
"Duke." Rebecca said firmly. "He's nicer to her."  
"That and the fact that Tea had claims on Tristan." Ishizu added. "Serenity deserves a guys undivided attention, she shouldn't have to share. Especially not with Tea."  
Mai nodded. "Serenity and Duke, definitely. But that still leaves your problems."  
"Who are you interested in Ishizu?" Serenity asked, glad for a change of subject. "Anyone?" "Wellllll," Ishizu blushed. "Actually I wouldn't mind getting to know Ryou a little better, but Marik's always in my way." "Ryou?!" "I think it's cute!" Rebecca protested, pursuing her fat thread to let the bead slide on. "Ryou and Ishizu, it's adorable!" Mai smiled. "It is, isn't it? Don't worry Ishizu, we can keep Malik out of the way for you. Your much more attractive that your bother anyway."  
The girls continued braiding in silence for a moment. Was he safe? No a chance. "And now for, Seki."  
"NO! I'm not gay, Mai!" The other girls edged away from Kaiba, looking extremely scared. Only Mai remained calm.  
"Did you tell Marik that."  
"Several times." Kaiba growled. "Wellllll," Everyone turned to see Rebecca fishing something out of Mai closet. "There's only one way to tell!" She spun around and held out a magazine. "Take the 'How Gay Are You Quiz'!"  
Mai frowned. "Were did you find that?" Rebecca grinned coyly. "It was on top of one of your piles." She gestures to the piles of magazines in Mai's closet.  
"Hey! Let's all take it!" Serenity giggled. "Here's some paper and pencils." Ishizu said, passing them out.  
"I am not taking this!" Kaiba protested.  
"Why?" Mai asked, starting her quiz. "Afraid of you results?"  
Kaiba growled and picked up his pencil.  
  
'How Gay are You?'  
  
1. Have you ever had a straight relationship(girl\boy boy\girl)?  
A) Yes  
B) No  
C) Straight???????  
D) There's another kind?  
E) I haven't had any relationships.  
  
2. Have you every had a gay relationship(girl\girl guy\guy)?  
A) No  
B) Yes  
C) Drooool - yes!  
D) Yuck! Ew! Disgust!  
E) Weren't you listening to my first answer?  
  
3. Your sitting there in school staring at your newest crush when you realize that your crush is of the same sex. You:  
A) Wipe the drool of your face and pretend it didn't happen.  
B) Keep drooling  
C) Yawn! *arm around the shoulders*  
D) IT DIDN'T HAPPEN! YOU DISGUST ME!  
E) Wow. My first crush. I'm am so excited.  
  
4. You at a bar when a total hottie comes over and starts flirting with you. The total hottie, though they are(as their description hints) totally hot, is of the same sex. You:  
A) Talk, not flirt, talk . . . . and look.  
B) Flirt casually, you'll probably never see them again anyway.  
C) ARE YOU SINGLE???!!!!  
D) RUN AWAY!  
E) Whatever, just buy me a beer.  
  
5. Now the Hottie wants to dance! You:  
A) Deny politely, you dance like a lame penguin(or at least you do now)  
B) Are you a good dancer, I don't want to look like an idiot.  
C) SURE! Now answer my first question!  
D) I'm still running!  
E) Maybe, after another beer.  
  
6. How close have you ever gotten to someone of the same sex?  
A) A walk  
B) Holding hands  
C) Hehe! Make sure the kids aren't listening!  
D) My best friend! Your disgusting!  
E) Do siblings count?  
  
7. Your description of Mai Valentine(if your a girl) John Claude(if your a guy)  
A) Well, they are both pretty good looking.  
B) *Shrug* Both are hot.  
C) YUM!  
D) They are both ugly!  
E) Who?  
  
8. Your definition of straight is,  
A) flexible  
B) boring  
C) Again - Straight???  
D) Right! Natural! Normal! Great! Proper! There is no other way!  
E) Not crooked  
  
9. Your definition of gay is:  
A) flexible  
B) interesting  
C) Hehe - ME!  
D) WRONG!  
E) happy  
  
10. If I ask "Are you gay?" you reply:  
A) Um, that's a personal question.  
B) Sure, why not?  
C) Yes, are you?  
D) NO!  
E) You can ask, but don't expect and answer.  
  
Gather your total and divide it by 40 for your percent.  
  
A = 2 B = 3 C= 4 D = 1 E= 0  
  
\ 40 = Percent Gay  
  
After a few minutes of hard work everyone stared at their totals. "So. What did you get?" Rebecca asked. Serenity was blushing a bright red. "Fifty three percent." She admitted. Rebecca giggled. "I'm only forty percent!" Mai looked slightly relieved at the other girls answers. "Well I'm fifty percent on the dot!" Kaiba frowned at his answer. It was lower than everyone else's but still, not a zero! "Seki? C'mon what did you get?" Mai coaxed. "Twenty eight percent." Ishizu was laughing her head off. Evidently her score was funny. "I'm seventy percent gay!"  
They all gaped. "Seventy?"  
"Maybe we should be fixing you up with a girl." Mai teased.  
"What about Kaiba? Twenty eight percent! Marik still has a chance!"  
"Shut up Ishizu! I'm not the one who got seventy percent!"  
"Hey Mai," Serenity asked. "How come your name is in here?"  
Mai gave a smug smile. "One of the perks to being a well know model. People think I'm hot!" She put a thoughtful finger to her lip. "For that one I answered C, I think that upped my score a little. So I'm not even really fifty percent."  
Ishizu shrugged. "I said you were both hot."  
"Thanks, I think." Mai replied uncertainly. "Hey! I'm done!"  
"Me too." "Yup." Kaiba quickly tied off his bracelet and held it up.  
"Hey!" They all have one white thread in them! Cool!" Serenity said. "Let's wear them on our ankles!" Rebecca said, handing hers to Ishizu. She held up the one that Kaiba had made. "First time?" she asked. Kaiba nodded, hiding a sneer. "I think I did good, don't you." "Uh, ya!" Rebecca said, tying it on to her ankle. "Oh, wait. It's to short it won't fit! Darn! I'll just make up another one really quickly!" Rebecca began choosing her threads.  
Kaiba tied the bracelet Mai had wove him on his ankle. It was a very nice bracelet, especially since it was made with ancient thread and beads. Rebecca's quick fingers had wove another one so fast she was tying hers on. They each put their foot in the air to show of their bracelets. "Friends forever!" Serenity cheered. "It's tacky, but cute. I'll wear it till it falls off." Mai promised.  
Rebecca had once again buried her face in her pillow. She gave a loud snort. The other girls gave her a startled look. "What was that?" Rebecca pointed to at Kaiba's foot, which he held up to compare bracelets with the others. Comparing feet wise it was like comparing a ducks foot to a kittens. The other girls burst out laughing and Kaiba resisted an urge to tell Rebecca she was fired. It was going to be a long night.  
  
Around a week and a half later Kaiba was sitting at the kitchen table eating supper, alone. His little brother had disappeared off somewhere in their mansion. Kaiba just couldn't eat. He was bored. Working at home on his laptop was slightly boring. He missed the excitement of being at Kaiba Corp., yelling at his employees, typing in his own personal office, yelling at more employees. Maybe firing one or two - or eight or nine. Yup, he missed work. And dueling. Kaiba had left the dueling world until he was um, himself again. Kaiba leaned back in his chair. Had two months really passed? Could he truly - Suddenly Mokuba appeared in the doorway. He was staring at his feet. "Seto, can I talk to you?"  
Seto shut his laptop and motioned Mokuba over. Mokuba pulled a chair out and placed it directly in front of his sister. He sat down and stared at his feet. Kaiba waited. It was a awkward silence. Him and his little brother were having an awkward silence. What had happened to them?! "What is it, Mokuba?" Seto asked as gently as he could. "Well, I wanted to . . . ." Mokuba trailed off. Whatever he was trying to say it was important enough to be nervous about. "You can tell me, Mokuba." Seto said, lifting his brothers chin. He was amazed to see that his brothers eyes were filled with tears. "Mokuba," Seto murmured, in genuine concern. "What is it?"  
Are you going to change?" Mokuba blurted out desperately. "What?"  
Mokuba drew in a shaky breath before beginning again. "It's been over two months, Seto." He began to speak rapidly. "I want my Big Brother back! And I know you promised that you'd change, but I'm still scared that you might not want to change. After all you have the girls now." He looked at the friendship bracelet on Kaiba's ankle. "Are you, I mean you're going to -?"  
Kaiba gently closed his brothers mouth. "Mokuba, get me the phone." Mokuba looked defeated. "You want to call Mai?"  
"No." Kaiba smiled. "I'm going to book my operation."  
Mokuba's face lit up. He glomped his big brother with unconfined excitement. "Thank you Seto!" And with that Mokuba raced away to find the phone. Kaiba's smile faded as soon as he left. He was actually going to do it. He was going into another operation. He was going to be a guy again. Kaiba felt completely numb inside. This was completely unlike anything he had ever experienced. Soon Mokuba came back, carrying the cordless. He was all ready on the phone with Kaiba's doctor.  
"Yup! Here he is!" Mokuba passed the phone to Seto and then dropped to the floor in front of him. He rested his arms and head on Seto's lap and looked up at him glowingly.  
"Hello?" The doctor asked. "Yes." Kaiba snapped. "This is Seto Kaiba, president of Kaiba Corp. I'm sure you remember me. You turned my into a girl two months ago, I want the reverse operation done - now." The doctor cleared his throat. "Yes, your brother made that clear. It can be done, but we would like to inform you of all the risks involved." "I don't care about the risks!" Kaiba answered shortly. "I'll be there in an hour and I expect you to be ready!"  
The voice on the other line faltered. "Um, well. It's not just that Mr. Kaiba. We will need to you to sign a few papers before we commence the surgery." "I can't sue you if I'm dead." Kaiba snapped, realizing why the Doctor was so nervous.  
"Yes, we understand that. But your brother might find some reason to take us to court, and it's just a precaution. We just don't want to be taken to court. Not saying that your brother would, um, but -"  
"I'm not signing anything and neither is my brother! You will perform the operation as soon as I arrive, and if anything goes wrong you will answer to me. If I die, then my brother will become the CEO of Kaiba Corp. and he will crush you." Kaiba hung up abruptly. Mokuba was smiling up at him broadly. "Lets go get packed Mokuba."  
  
A few hours later Kaiba was being rushed off to a surgery where anything and everything could go wrong . . . . will it?  
  
~*~Ooooooo, suspenseful. Heh, actually I thought this chapter was kind of lame. But wait till you read the next Chapter! Nope! It's not over yet! In the next chapter Kaiba - wait, I can't tell you! Let's just say that I think it will be really funny! My Yami and my Best Friend are coming down to see me this weekend so I'm going to get a lot of inspiration. I can't promise I will have it posted my Monday, but it will be soon! I'm hyped about it! How about you?! But I realllllllly need reviews! The next one is the last chapter! THE LAST CHAPTER! ONE MORE! THAT'S IT! So if you want something to happen between anyone then you have to tell me now! Or else it won't happen! Come on ppl! Review please! BTW, I made that quiz up, so I don't know how accurate it is. I took it, and apparently I'm 15% gay. Try it. It's funny. I was going to put more questions up but it got late and I got lazy. Hehe Review please! What was your score? Reana~*~ 


	6. A Guy Again

~*~Ok, I don't know why I am writing this actually. I'm feeling very depressed and I have a headache. But then ninety percent of time I do. Or at least that's how it's been for the past three weeks. Anyway end of story. R &R, Plz. Thanks, Reana.~*~  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Yugioh or any of its characters . . . . the plot is mine! So hand off.  
  
Dedication: End of story Yami Jasper. This one was for you. Hope you liked it. Miss you muchly!  
Chapter 6  
A Guy Again  
  
Kaiba awoke to bright hospital lights and a buzzing noise. He was still alive. Well, that was good. He felt very drugged up though. His head was swimming. For about fifteen minutes he just lay there, letting the thoughts in his head settle. Finally he opened his eyes, but he only stared at the ceiling. He remembered everything; and now he was to scared to move. Finally, after much self-convincing, he sat up. As soon as he did he felt very - unbalanced. Something was different. He felt very - light? Then Kaiba realised something. He was flat! He putted his shirt open in disbelief and looked down, gaping when he saw; which was well, nothing. He had no boobs! A yell from beside him made Kaiba jump.  
In a flurry of homework papers and excitement Mokuba leapt up onto the hospital bed and tackled his brother. "Seto! Big brother!"  
"Oomph!" Kaiba grunted as he caught Mokuba and fell back down on his pillows. Ouch! Didn't this kid know he had just had surgery?  
Mokuba didn't care. He buried his face in his brothers neck and began to cry. Seto sat up, holding Mokuba like a hurt child. He stoked Mokuba's hair soothingly. "I'm back." He murmured. "I'm back to stay Mokuba."  
Mokuba leaned back, his face shone with tears, but his smile was brighter than the rising sun. "There was a point in the surgery where they though they'd lose you, Seto. I was so scared. And when you were a girl I was so angry. And, "  
Seto put a finger to his brothers lip to quiet him, then wrapped Mokuba up in another warm hug. "Everything is fine Mokuba. Everything will go back to normal now." They stayed like that for several minutes, when the nurse suddenly interrupted them.  
"Oh, Master Mokuba, you mustn't climb on your brother like that." The nurse scolded mildly. "He needs at least another night of rest before he can leave again.  
Mokuba nodded, then turned to his brother. "Then we'll go home, right Seto?" Seto nodded firmly. Home. As a guy. Seto suddenly stopped. There was something he hadn't checked. Mokuba had left, he just had to get the nurse to go away. Wait, she was turning around. The nurse busied herself with the machine Kaiba was hooked up to. Kaiba took advantage of this to reach down beneath the sheets and grab between his legs. Ouch! Yup, something was there - and it was sore! Pain! But still, he was definitely a guy again! Kaiba reached back down one last time. Wince. Yup, he was a guy again!  
  
Kaiba walked, with less swish and strut than usual, down his hallway. He felt like shit. He was having a very difficult time walking without swishing. He just couldn't remember how the hell he had done it before! The rhythmic swish was just so natural - of course, without hips it was slightly more difficult and he looked like a lame penguin when he walked. So that is one of the reasons he was feeling like shit and making his with great difficulty down the hallway. Another was the disturbing flash backs he kept having from the dream he had had last night. Is had been about the same person as always - Pegasus. He body was an empty shell, but his soul still knew what was happening. He still saw everything, felt everything; but was powerless to stop any of it. Pegasus's sneering face appeared. His long silver hair hid the Millennium item that he possessed, but Kaiba knew that the wretched gold eye was there and he hated it! Hated Pegasus and everything he had done, was doing. To him and Mokuba. Pegasus reached out with his hand and rested it gently on Kaiba's cheek. "I know your in there, Kaiba girl. Your soul may still have control of itself, but your body is all mine."  
Seto shuddered and shook away the horrible memories. Kaiba girl. Only lately in his nightmares had Pegasus called him that, after the operation to turn him into a guy. Kind of off timing. Damn dreams anyway!  
At last Seto reached the double doors that lead to the Kaiba's huge living room. Mokuba had insisted his brother present himself there ASAP. Kaiba pushed open the door. "Mokuba? I - "  
"SURPRISE!!!!!!!" Kaiba jumped swearing violently. He nearly fell on his ass; which wouldn't have been such a terrible thing as usual because he now fit and wore his black leather pants and black buckle shirt again. Marik, Bakura, Yami and Malik laughed loudly, Joey grinned coyly, and Ryou and Yugi stood there not knowing what to do.  
Kaiba opened his mouth to demand what the hell they were all doing in his living room when suddenly Mokuba ran over and glomped him tightly around the waist. "Seto! I threw a party for you! Are you surprised?" Surprised?! That was putting it mildly! Shocked, horrified and enraged were a little closer to the mark. Kaiba opened his mouth to tell his brother exactly what he thought about his party. Mokuba sensed the danger and immediately pulled out his secret weapons. His natural little kid cuteness and his puppy dog eyes! "I know you don't like parties or surprises Seto, but I thought that maybe this time it would be OK. I thought you might like having a party with the guys." Where the fuck did he get that idea?  
"And besides, you needed some help from Mai when you were learning to be a girl. I just thought that maybe the guys could help you -" Kaiba drew in a sharp breath. His little brother had gone to far this time. The great Seto Kaiba did not need any help from inferior beings like them!  
Mokuba's puppy dog eyes clouded over with fear. Desperate, he drew out the sharpest knife he had and stabbed Kaiba right in the gut (this is speaking figuratively you understand. Just describing the purely VERBAL battle that is happening). "help you become my Brother again."  
Mokuba had hit. Kaiba felt his anger waver. "And not just show you how to walk again, I mean I - I really want my big brother back." One day Mokuba's new weapon would get dull. Kaiba couldn't wait for that day. He let out his breath slowly. The room was dead silent. Over on the couch Malik was fighting the urge to pop one of the many balloons that floated around the rooms, courtesy of Joey Wheeler.  
Kaiba opened his mouth to speak. He had to do this carefully. The rift between him and his younger brother that had formed during the time Kaiba was a girl was still there. It had only just began to close. He had to do this very gently or risk hurting Mokuba and undoing all the healing that had began. "Mokuba,"  
Huge shining puppy dog eyes.  
Kaiba's anger melted away. "All right."  
"Yes!" Mokuba rewarded his big brother with a huge hug and then bounced out into the hall. "I'm going to pick up the ice-cream cake I had made for you!"  
"Alone?" Seto asked sharply.  
"No. Yugi couldn't stay for the party so he's coming with me and we're going to drop him of on our way back from the ice cream store."  
"Yes." Yugi's voice said from somewhere near the floor. "I just wanted to - er, congratulate you on your, um return?"  
Kaiba looked left and right for Yugi before remembering exactly who he was trying to find. Kaiba looked ground-ward at the blushing Yugi Mouto who had placed himself in front of Kaiba. He nodded stiffly. "Tell my driver your address and you'll get home." Yugi nodded and followed Mokuba out the door. "Bye, Kaiba." "Bye Seto! Be back soon!"  
The doors closed.  
Slowly Kaiba turned to face the room full of semi insane, semi canine and completely innocent guys. Everyone one of them was grinning evilly - with the exception of the innocent, who looked distinctly out of place. "Hey Kaiba." The speaker was Marik. He was standing at the Kaiba's CD player which was incredibly huge and incredible loud. "Just to bring back memories I brought over my CD." Grinning he reached over and pressed the play button.  
"SHAKE THAT THING, JUST D'N NA NA NA . . . ."  
Oh the memories. Didn't they ever get sick of this song?!  
And so the party started. Within the first five minutes all the balloons had been popped and (after Marik's song) CD player was turn off and the big screen TV was turned on. They flipped it to the music channel and turned it up - LOUD!!!!!! Kaiba sat on his couch giving the coffee table a murderous glare and wishing it had a job so he could fire it.  
"C'mon moneybags! This is your party ya know!" Joey said, leaning over the back to the couch to get in Kaiba's face.  
Kaiba became suddenly interested in Ryou and Malik who were opposite of Joey face. They were dancing, Malik almost as well as the dancers on TV. Ryou with great reluctance.  
Joey followed Kaiba stare. "Poor Ryou." he sympathized.  
Suddenly a the songs switched from a fast one to a slow one. Without a second though Malik wrapped his arms around Ryou's neck, got closer, and slowed down. Ryou blushed violently, but rested his hands on Malik slim waist. Malik gave a triumphant smirk.  
Joey watched blankly for a second then suddenly yelled. "That's it!" He ran around the couch and grabbed Seto's hand. "C'mon rich boy! Get off your ass!" He grunted, attempting to pull the stunned Kaiba to his feet.  
Kaiba's eyebrows went up and his eyes widened in shock. Joey - er, Wheeler, was trying to get him to slow dance?!  
Yami had noticed and was also gaping at Joey in disbelief. "Joey." He said slowly. "Are you trying to get Kaiba to slow dance with you?"  
That got everyone's attention - including Joey's. Wheeler immediately dropped Kaiba's hand, causing him to fall on his butt with a loud thud. "NO!" He yelled, his face burning red.  
"Then what exactly were you doing, mutt?" Kaiba asked coldly.  
Bakura immediately twisted this to his amusement. "Disappointed, Kaiba?" He sneered.  
"You are sick!" Kaiba hissed.  
"I' ve never said otherwise."  
Joey ignored the cold glared he was getting from Marik and began to explain himself. "We're supposed to be teachin' Kaiba how to be a guy again, right? Well while we've got blastin' music an' all I though that we might teach him how to dance like a guy again."  
"Why?" Malik asked with a smirk. "From what I hear he dances pretty fine as a girl."  
"Because it would be funny," Joey replied, with a sly smirk. "Oh, I mean. Dancing like a guy is a very manly thing that we are obligated to teach him."  
Everyone agreed enthusiastically - except for Kaiba. "I'm not dancing." He resolved.  
Marik walked over and jumped over the back of the couch. He landed lightly beside Kaiba and immediately wrapped a more-than-friendly arm around him. "That's fine with me." He said, edging even closer to Kaiba. "I'll just take advantage of that."  
Kaiba immediately caught Marik in the gut with his elbow and jumped to his feet.  
"He's up!" Bakura yelled, leaping over the back of the couch and landing beside Marik. Ryou planted himself on the other side of Marik. Malik went to sit on the poor Brit's lap when Ryou's yami jumped up and lifted Malik up by the collar of his shirt. "Stay off him." Bakura growled.  
"Whoa!" Marik sneered, a difficult thing to do when you're being strangled by your own shirt. "What is shoved up you ass?"  
Bakura pointed to his Hikari and jerked his head towards the other side of the couch. Ryou gratefully got to his feet and sat down on the other side of the couch like his yami ordered. Bakura threw Malik down beside his dark and then sat down beside Ryou.  
Marik raised one eyebrow. "I though you didn't care?"  
Bakura grunted. "Just keep your Hikari off mine or someone is going to get hurt."  
"You've been warned." Marik told his pouting light. "Don't come wining to me if you get you ass kicked for not listening."  
Malik frowned and used the remote to turn the TV up(and it didn't go up much louder.).  
"Hey Yami, you where learning break dancing show us what you can do." Joey said with a cocky grin that voiced a challenge.  
Yami answered the challenge archly. "You asked for it." Yami was good, no doubt. But Joey was better. Bakura was OK. Marik had a style like his sisters, shadowed with Egyptian, but still all his own.  
Several times they attempted to get Kaiba to dance. In the end Kaiba had to pull out his gun to get it through to them that he wasn't going to dance. The guys backed off - for about a second, then they got rowdy. Bakura disappeared for ten minutes and came back with beer. Soon after everything in the room was either tipped, broke or wet from spilled alcohol. A fight broke out between Malik and Bakura. Malik got his ass kicked. There was food all over.  
Kaiba finally lost it when Joey attempted to chug a two liter bottle of pop, and ended up exploding all over when Yami made him laugh.  
"That's it!" Seto roared, grabbing the less-than-sober Yami and Bakura by their shirts and dragging them out of the room. The others followed curiously. Kaiba dragged them over to the front door when suddenly it opened on it's own.  
Mokuba stood in the doorway holding a rolled up poster and a large box. "Seto?! What are you doing?!"  
"Move over Mokuba." Kaiba advised, his tone dangerous.  
Mokuba jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being hit by the flying Pharaoh and Tomb Robber. Ryou ran out after his yami, but not before giving Kaiba a scared glance. Malik and Marik laughed loudly, till Kaiba grabbed them by their shirt collars and threw them out in the same fashion. Then he rounded on Joey.  
Joey gave a resigned sigh and walked over to Kaiba. "Great party, moneybags." he commented, offering his shirt collar. "You should have 'em more often. But next time, invite the girls. A party's no good unless you have girls there."  
"Get out, mutt!" Kaiba growled.  
Joey looked at his shirt speculatively, wondering why Kaiba declined the chance to throw him out. Then shrugged and walked out the door. Kaiba went to slam it, but suddenly had an inspired idea. One of the genius type ones that occur to the eccentric genius types. "You all fired!" He yelled, earning odd looks from all the people he had just thrown out. Then with great satisfaction he slammed the door closed.  
Only then did Kaiba remember his little brother. Mokuba was standing in the hallway looking very hurt, still holding his cake. His head was hung. "I guess my surprise wasn't very good, huh?"  
Kaiba came and knelt down in front of his brother. He gently took the cake from him and set it on the on the floor. "Thank you, Mokuba! That felt great!" He hugged his confused brother tightly. After several minutes he released him. "Now lets go eat that cake."  
Mokuba smiled widely. "OK! And I can tell you about the new duel monsters tournament! I thought you might want to enter!"  
"You though I might want to win." Kaiba corrected.  
"Exactly!"  
It was good to be back. But there was still one thing left to do.  
  
It was late that night. After ice cream cake Seto had gone to Kaiba Corp. for a few hours. Then came home and watched a movie with his little brother. Mokuba was asleep on the couch. Kaiba, who didn't feel like watching the end of the show, turned off the VCR and carefully picked up his sleeping brother. Being careful not to wake him up. He carried him all the way down the hall and up the stairs with out swishing once. Getting angry had really helped out! With some difficult Kaiba managed to get the door to Mokuba's room open. He laid his brother on his bed and removed the young boys socks and vest. Then pulled the duel monsters bed spread over Mokuba's shoulders and quietly left the room. Once in his own room Kiaba one of his knives out from his desk drawer. His room had been de-feminised and was now the way it had been before: clean to a fault, and posterless. The bed had it's satin black covers again. The black computers desk was set up neatly with his computer and a few sheets of paper. Even his closet was neat. Nothing was out of place. Kaiba undressed and put his clothes in the laundry, not on floor. Once in his night-wear Kaiba sat down at his desk and took the knife in his hand. He reached down to his ankle and cut right through the friendship bracelet that was there. He stared at it. His friendship with Mai was over. End of story. He was back to being Seto Kaiba again. He had no friends, he needed no friends.  
Kaiba carefully stored the cut friendship bracelet in the top drawer of his dresser, along with his deck, pictures of Mokuba and anything that mattered to him. Then the young CEO shut of the light, slide into bed and surrendered to sleep.  
  
~*~The end. Well then, this is the first fic I've finished. No Wait! I suppose 'For Mokuba'(my extremely cute Joey and Seto fic that you should check out) is done. I mean, I could continue it, but really I originally didn't mean to write more on it. I just wanted it to be short and cute. But I think I'll concentrate on my tournament for a spell. Please review, tell me how I did! My goal is 50 reviews. Ya think you can do that for me? If you review then thanks for helpin'! Please Review! Reana~*~ 


End file.
